Rogue Angel
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: After almost a year, Pit and Dark Pit have finally been reunited after a war between Viridi and Palutena had commenced. Pit is happy now that he's finally able to spend some time with his dark counterpart while Viridi and Palutena soon become "friends". Things look up. But soon take a turn for the worse. Now Pit is on the run. intense YAOI and YURI. Cover by Admin L
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Cheryl: owo I haven't been on fanfiction in awhile~ Last time I was on, I was in middle school. Now i'm in highschool and it sucks. I decided to try writing fanfiction again, because I fell IN LOVE with Pitcest pairing after playing Kid Icarus: Uprising. I just HAD to write a fic. Honestly Kid Icarus is the only game where all my ships are same gender ships. xD **

**Sorry if this chapter might be a little slow, I'm trying to balance out my actual story and detail, but I feel like I might have put in too much detail. I am also thinking of putting some yuri in here between Viridi and Palutena. Would you guys like that? **

**NOW KISS! *Shoves Pit and Pittoos faces into each other* **

**Pit: ?! Wha!**

**Pittoo: What the Fu- **

Chapter 1: Reunion

"So we meet again Pittoo." The white angel declared, holding a hand to his waist, and a grin on his face.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Pit-stain." The dark angel sighed with an irritated smile.

The two angels had met up in Viridi's reset bomb forest arena for an arranged battle. The arena was a mess of jungle, vines, and unorganized brick platforms to fight on. The air was chilling and always sent howls that would send shivers down Pit's spine.

"_Palutena!" _

"_Virdi!" _The two goddesses shouted to one another.

"_Palutena, you know I'm always right! And, just WHO saved you when you were trapped by the Chaos Kin, again? That's right, THIS GODDESS DID!" _Viridi shouted her messages through telepathy. Pittoo flinched at Viridi's obnoxiously loud shouting.

"Can you please calm down you two?" He sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, what are you two even fighting about?" He shouted.

"_You shut up and know your place soldier!" _Viridi shouted at Pittoo even more loudly and obnoxiously this time.

"_Goodness, Virdi! Without light, NATURE wouldn't be able to thrive! That's why, as goddess of light, I am the best!" _Palutena argued.

"_Hmph! Well, my apologies, but I just don't agree MA'AM!" _Viridi huffed angrily.

"_Did you… just call me… MA'AM?" _Palutena growled.

Pittoo and Pit sighed, this was the fifth war that Palutena and Virdi had waged on each other. So far the two goddesses had already had several disputes about who was to be in control of the humans' fate as well as disputes over stupid things like who had the better general controlling their armies. (Even though they technically had the same general, just different versions of him.) They even went as low as to wage war on each other because of a dispute over a favorite food.

Even though the disputes were strictly personal between Palutena and Viridi, Pit and Pittoo were always the ones to be called out to battle. There were no soldiers or centurions, just the two rules for war were simple, whoevers champion was left standing, won. Another rule that the two angels had given themselves was that the use of anything other than their blades and arrows was forbidden since they felt that certain weapons would give them more of an advantage. In all, the fights were fair and stupid.

Pit and Pittoo began to laugh harmoniously, "you know the drill." The dark angel got into his battle positioning with his wings stretching out to receive Viridi's power of flight. The white angel followed with a huge grin on his face, his wings were engulfed in blue from having obtained the power of flight from Palutena. The two angels had become so accustomed to fighting these battles that they were easily able to avoid seriously injuring each other. To them, it was more of a game.

Pit launched himself at Pittoo with his blades in hand. Pittoo nimbly dodged and attempted to strike Pit in the neck with the hilt of his blades, faintly missing his chance as Pit swiftly punched Pittoo in the stomach. Pittoo flinched and grabbed the lighter angels arm. He swung Pit around and released, throwing Pit into a wall. Pit coughed and replaced his pained expression with a challenging, smug smile.

"_What are you two doing? KILL EACH OTHER!" _The angry goddess of nature screamed at the two angels, but the two paid no attention to her remarks and simply laughed them off.

"_Pit, stop fooling around and take this fight seriously, otherwise, I'll take away your sweets for a week!" _Pauletina huffed angrily.

"Aww, Lady Palutena, that's not fair!" Pit whined, Pittoo gave a delighted chuckle at the lighter angel's pleading face.

"_You too Pittoo! If you don't take this seriously, then… No more flying for a week, ya got that?" _Viridi scolded the darker angel.

Pittoo abruptly stopped chuckling and began to charge and scream like a barbarian. Pit quickly noticed this and swiftly dodged, jumping onto Pittoo's back and riding him as though he were getting a piggyback ride.

"Get off of me!" Pittoo jumped around trying to shake the other angel off of his back.

"Not until you surrender!" Pit pouted innocently.

The darker angel did all he could to get the lighter angel off of his back, he tried jumping up and down, he tried prying the boy off of his back, he flapped his wings furiously, and he even tried flying around in circles.

"_Whoa! Whoa!" _Pit tried motivating himself, "_Just hold on until he surrenders!"_

Unfortunately, Pit's arms gave way, but through Pit's resilience Pittoo was tired out as well. They dropped to the ground, landing on their feet, with their arrows ready and pointed at each other. They released their arrows, but neither was able to hit the other.

Pit lashed at Pittoo, hitting the dark angel with the hilts of his blades, but Pittoo easily grabbed Pit's arms and lifted him off of his feet. Pittoo threw Pit into the air like a rag doll and flew up following him from below.

"_Aha! I have you now!" _Pittoo smirked.

The dark angel readied an arrow as Pit desperately tried to regain his balance as he whirled through the air. Or at least, that's what the Dark angel thought he was doing.

As Pittoo was about to launch an arrow at the stumbling target, Pit flipped around to reveal his pointed and ready arrow. The two let go, both getting hit in the arm at the same time. The two angels yelped in pain and fell to the ground, both landing right next to each other, "I surrender." They both said in unison.

"_What!? No way! GET UP RIGHT NOW DARK PIT!" _Viridi angrily shouted at her general. "_That's it, you're done flying. From now on, you're walking like the humans!"_

"_Pit! I've never been so disappointed! How could you lose?" _Palutena feigned tears in an effort to motivate her general to continue. "_No more sweets for a week!" _

"I'm sorry lady Palutena, but this just isn't working." Pit sighed.

The two Pits stood up and looked at each other, Pit held out his hand and Pittoo shook it as truce. The dark angel smiled and whispered, "What do you think those two are fucking fighting about anyways?"

"I have no clue." Pit mouthed back.

In a brief moment, Pit had suddenly slapped Pitto right in the face.

"Ow!" Pittoo rubbed his cheek, "Pit, what the hell was that for?" He yelled.

The white angel blushed, "I-I d-don't know, something just came over me!" He held his hands out in defense.

Another slap echoed throughout the arena.

"Owwwww! Pittoo that really hurt!" Pit began to rub his cheek as he pouted.

"Wha-, I didn't do that!" Pittoo looked down at his hand.

Another slap from Pit.

Another slap from Pittoo.

Another slap from Pit.

And so on the pattern continued, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Dark Pit shouted, only to receive another slap from Pit.

Virdi and Palutena yelled at each other. "_Stop slapping my Pit!" _

"_Stop slapping Pittoo!" _The goddesses growled at each other.

The two angels realized that the two angry goddesses were controlling their movements and causing them to slap each other. "Ow! Ow! OW! C'mon, please stop ladies! This is really getting out of hand!" Pit sobbed in pain. "Why are you two fighting anyways?" He asked with numb cheeks as he and Pittoo continued to uncontrollably slap each other.

"_Well, we're fighting because-..." _Virdi's words trailed off. Both Pits were released from their goddesses grips.

"_Because…" _Palutena couldn't find her words either. "_Well, really we're fighting because we want to see who the stronger goddess is." _

"THAT'S IT?" Pittoo groaned as the palm of his hand met his face. "You two do realize that Pit and I fighting doesn't prove anything about who the stronger goddess is! Right?"

"_Well-." _Virdi cut off her own words. The two goddesses knew that the dark angel was correct. They had been so caught up in their rage that they didn't realize how stupid and unproductive their champions' battle was.

"Hey I know!" Pit interrupted, "Why don't you two arrange a battle, you know, for just the two of you?"

There was a moment of silence, "_Hmmm… Well that could work." _Palutena said. "_And they do have a point. We can't measure strength through our champions." _

"_Yeah, let's do it! How about we battle TODAY at my place." _Viridi said smugly. "_I challenge you, goddess Palutena, to a duel!" _

"_Very well, I accept!" _Palutena said with delight.

Pit and Pittoo sighed in relief, they smiled and leaned against each other as they wobbled to regain their balance after having been slapped senseless.

"_Come now Pit, you deserve a nice long soak in the hot springs." _

"Ok, see you soon Pittoo!" Pit smiled with a wave as Palutena's light shone down and teleported him back to Palutena's palace.

"_You too Pittoo." _Viridi said as her light shone down on Dark pit.

. . . .

Pit smiled gleefully as he soaked in the hot springs, he was so happy that he had been able to see Pittoo (even if it was just to beat and slap the sense out of him). After the two had defeated Hades, Pittoo became one of the generals of nature, and since then Pit had rarely ever seen Pittoo again. Really, Pit was missing Pittoo deeply. He felt like it was too quiet around without him sometimes. He missed their constant fights and arguments. He even missed Dark Pit's constant bullying.

Pit gasped at that thought. "_What? I miss Pittoo's bullying? H-how can that be?" _Pit dipped himself deeper into the hot spring so that only his eyes and hair were visible. He smiled to himself, "_Well, it's not like we'll be separate for too long this time. We're going to Viridi's palace today." _

"Pit? Are you almost finished? We have to go soon before it starts getting dark." Lady Palutena called out to the boy in the hot springs.

"R-Right, I'm coming Lady Palutena!" Pit stood up from the hot spring as Palutena left the room. The angel flapped his wings dry, dried his hair and wrapped himself in a towel. Then, He quickly gathered his regular clothes and changed into them.

After he was finished, he walked out with his usual, cheerful, and giddy smile. Lady Palutena was waiting outside the bathroom. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm definitely ready."

. . . . .

Palutena teleported both her and Pit to Virdi's palace. They stood at the front gate, in front of two large oak wood doors. The palace looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. It was surrounded by a grove, with fields of wild flowers encompassing it's borders. The Palace stretched high into the sky, its brick pattern illuminating its natural like appearance. It was a very tranquil place. You'd expect nothing less from the goddess of nature.

The large doors slowly began to open, from which Virdi and Dark Pit proceeded to exit through. "Welcome to my palace." The goddess of nature proclaimed.

Pit giddily waved at Dark Pit, who in reply, gave his regular, smug smirk.

"Are you prepared to meet defeat?" Palutena stated.

"Look who's talking." Viridi smiled challengingly. She pound the bottom of her staff to the ground, sending a wave of light above the group and teleporting back to the Reset Bomb Forest arena.

"Positions!" Viridi said as she and Palutena turned their backs to each other and moved to their positions.

The two angels were going to sit this fight out and watch from a distance. They flew onto a cliff ledge that was far enough away yet close enough for them to see the fight.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Pit asked his twin.

"Beats me, they're both equally fucking annoying, so they're probably both equally weak."

"We heard that!" Palutena and Viridi shouted at the dark angel.

He smirked as he pulled something out of his toga and bit into it with a loud _CRUNCH. _Pit observed the object in Pittoo's hand. It was an apple! Pit's stomach growled at the sight of it. Dark Pit's ears perked at the sound of Pit's moaning stomach, but instead of asking, he bit into his apple as though nothing had happened. However, after the second time Pit's stomach moaned, Pittoo sighed and gave Pit his half eaten apple.

"Is this oka-?" Before Pittoo could finish his sentence, Pit had already swiped the apple from Pittoo's hand and began munching hungrily.

Dark Pit shrugged. The two angels then proceeded to view the fight between the two goddesses.

"Power of light!" Palutena shouted as she raised her staff into the sky. Her long green hair flowed along with the wind currents and her eyes beamed white as she absorbed power from the sun.

"Power of the forest!" Viridi shouted with her eyes glowing a bright green.

Pit and Pittoo were completely on edge throughout the whole battle. Both goddesses were so extremely powerful that it was nearly impossible to tell who the victor would be. Pit was so awestruck that he didn't realize how far he was leaning forward and nearly fell off of the cliff until Pittoo caught him by the arm.

"A-Ah! Thanks Pittoo." Pit held a hand to his heart as he panicked slightly.

"Geez, is this how our relationship works? You do dangerous stuff and I come to your rescue?" Pittoo asked.

Pit smiled, "I know you'll always have my back Pittoo."

Pittoo felt a blush creep onto his face at the boys remarks.

"Oh look, are they done already?" Pit held a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. The two Pits looked to see that both of their goddesses lay on the brick tiles of the platforms trying to catch their breath. "Let's go check on them."

Pit flew down to the goddesses with Dark Pit following behind him.

They landed on their feet and observed the scenario. They noticed that about half of the battlefield had been desolated by the goddesses wrath.

"Lady Palutena! Are you alright?" Pit kneeled down beside his goddess.

She woozily looked up into Pit's eyes, "Oh Pit, yes. I'm fine. Just tired." she inhaled and exhaled deeply as she elbowed herself up off of the ground with Pit allowing her to use his shoulder for support.

Viridi groaned as she began to rise as well, "Aren't you gonna help me up, you idiot?" Viridi glared daggers at Dark Pit. The dark angel simply looked away and began to whistle as though nothing had happened. Viridi growled. "Let's call it a day Palutena."

"I agree." The green haired goddess gave a sigh of relief. "C'mon Pit, let's go." The goddess raised her staff to teleport the two back to her own palace, but she was completely exhausted and unable to hold her staff up for long. "Oh… I guess I'm too exhausted."

"It's okay Palutena, you can spend the day at my place." The blonde goddess smiled and raised her staff to teleport everyone back to her palace.

. . . .

When they got to the palace, both goddesses let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "I'll have my guards prepare a room for you Palutena." Viridi said. She called her woodland guards and gave them their instructions.

"Thank you Viridi, that is very…. k-kind… of you." Palutena coughed out the specific word, 'kind'.

Viridi huffed at Palutena's rudeness.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Pit jumped, emphasising his presence. "What about me? Can I sleep in Pittoo's room?"

Dark Pit's eyes widened, "No! No! Absolutely not! No fucking way!" he blushed.

Viridi smirked at Pittoos reaction. "Alright Pit, you'll sleep with Dark Pit tonight."

"What! why?!" The dark angel hollered.

"As punishment for disobeying me and losing your battle with Pit."

"Listen here Viridi, I take orders from NO ONE, absolutely NO ONE, You understa-" The dark angel was cut off by a sad Pit hugging his arm. The lighter angel was giving a pouting look that would make anyone melt.

"But Pittoo, I haven't seen you in so long!" He whined.

Pittoo looked at the boy, his lips were quivering and his eyes looked like that of a lost puppy's. He stared into Pit's ocean blue orbs for a moment and finally sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Pit's giddy smile returned as he hugged Pittoo tightly.

. . . .

"Dinner's ready." Viridi called out to the two angels who were inside Pittoo's room playing board games. They headed down the stairs and to the dining room where Viridi and Palutena had already begun eating. Both goddesses gave each other angered looks and were gulping down the drink of the gods as though they were competing with each other.

Arlon, one of Viridi's generals as well as butler, set food on the gigantic dining table, gave a bow, and left the room.

Pit sat next to Pittoo and they both made small talk. They were discussing what they had been doing during the others absence.

Through the time Dark Pit had become Virdi's general he had been able to catch several rogue chaos kins and scare some humans into fearing him as a God.

"That's not a very nice thing to do to humans." Pit stated.

"Hmph, some humans they were, acting all tough and above me. Someone had to show them who's boss." While Dark pit was speaking, leaning against his chair, with his arms folded behind his head, eyes closed, and his normal smug smirk carving his face, Pit swiped some of the sweets off of Pittoo's plate and gobbled them up hastily.

"You know their leader was a fucking pig, I can't believe people like that are in charge, I mean how is that even possible? What idiot decides who's in charge and who's not? I don't see why you make such a big deal about huma- Hey. what." Dark Pit looked down at his plate, confused. Pit smiled innocently. The Dark angel's eyes widened. "Why you little-!"

Pittoo tackled Pit down and the two of them began to wrestle. They laughed as Pit pinned Pittoo down, but Pittoo quickly retaliated and flipped their positions, wrapping his legs around Pit to hold him down.

Palutena and Virdi viewed the scene and couldn't help but smile at how well the two angels got along.

The two angels eventually got tired of their little fight and stood up. Pit yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed Pittoo." Pit leaned against the darker angel lazily, as though to say, 'carry me, I'm too tired.'

"Don't call me Pittoo." The dark angel sighed, grabbing the lighter, sleepy angel's hand and guiding him to his room.

Viridi and Palutena observed the close relationship between Pit and Pittoo. "_I feel slightly, jealous of them?" _Palutena thought to herself. "_They have such an adorable relationship." _

"Hey Palutena, do you want to sleepover in my room since you seem so jealous?" Virdi asked with a wide, drunken grin, "I can always poof out an extra bed. Plus, this place tends to be pretty creepy at night." It was true, the dimmed lights and darkness outside the wood framed windows did give off an eerie feel to the palace.  
>"R-Really? Are you sure that's alright with you?" Palutena asked.<p>

"Yeah sure, I mean… It could be just like a sleepover." The blonde goddess smiled.

"Okay then." Palutena said. She never had a sleepover before.

. . . . .

"Pittoo~. Pittoo~, Pittoo~..." Pit whined in his sleep.

"What?" The Dark angel sighed as he curled up in his bedsheets.

"Can I sleep next to you? The floor is so cold… so lonely." Pit said with a sorrowful voice, "I feel like I'm gonna die all alone… into darkness… foreva alone… in the cold…"

"Did you drink the drink of the gods and get hung over?" Pittoo asked.

"No~..." Pit groaned, "Can I please sleep with you?"

There was a long moment of silence in the dark room, "No." Pittoo said, "Now go to bed." He hugged the blankets.

"B-but, please?" Pit pleaded. "Your bed is huge." He was right, the bed was a king size, it was definitely big enough for two.

Pittoo groaned and flipped to his other side. "Fine, just don't sleep too close to me." Pittoo didn't have the energy to argue with the cheery angel, so he allowed Pit to get his way.

"Ok!" Pit whispered with glee as he snuggled next to his counterpart and moaned in happiness as his back cracked. The floor really took a toll on him."Goodnight Pittoo!" Pit snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep.

"I told you to stop calling me Pittoo." Pittoo softly groaned as he went to sleep.

**Cheryl: So, what did you think? This is my first Kid Icarus fanfic so I hope you'll like it. Also be sure to review because I always love compliments and I always find advice helpful. Also, I want to know, Do you want M rated Yuri? The M rated Yaoi shall come so don't worry, I'm just wondering what to do with the Yuri scenes. **

**Id like to give a special thank to all the Pitcest writers and artists for motivating me xD I just ship them sooooooo much! I'd love to collab and such. **

**I think I'll have a 3 chapters each week or so, because I'm able to write 3 chapters a week. So please review or else Dark Pit will haunt your dreams! **

**Dark Pit: I think they want me to haunt their dreams.**

**Cheryl: Then DO review and Dark Pit will haunt your dreams! Unless you're a dude, then maybe Palutena will haunt your dreams, idk the person you want will haunt your dreams so REVIEW NOW :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Sinful Pleasures

**Cheryl: Hehehe warning THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIGHT YURI. I wasn't actually planning to make this a yuri, but it happened because it WORKED xD! I wonder how the readers will feel knowing this is a YURI AND YAOI combined. I'm just wondering, are there any guys reading this? Also, if you're a girl, do you enjoy the yuri anyways? :D IDK why but Kid Icarus is the only series in which all of my ships are same gender ships xD**

**Pittoo: WTF, that's gross! **

**Cheryl: Oh shut up Pittoo, you know you wanna get with Pit :D **

**Pittoo: *Blushes furiously* N-No i dont! **

**Cheryl: SHIPS! SHIPS! SHIPS ALL AROUND! *Throws plastic toy boats all around* **

Chapter 2: Sinful Pleasures

Pit woke up the next morning to the sun beating down on his face. The boy groaned as his eyelids slowly raised. Stretching, he slowly rose from the bed, placing one foot on the floor and then the other before lifting himself up. Pit yawned and looked to the other side of the bed, Pittoo was no where to be seen. "_He must've gotten up already." _A loud yawn escaped Pit as he groggily changed into his regular clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After freshening up Pit visited the kitchen, only to find that there was no one around. So, Pit decided to go outside for a morning walk. He exited through the giant front doors and followed the trails that encompassed the palace. The scenery was beautiful, with tall lush shrubs shaped into figures of animals, and fields of flowers that gave off an amazing scent. During his walk he noticed one of the training stations for Viridi's centurions. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past his cheek. He gave a startled gasp,"What the-?"

"Morning Pit-Stain!" Dark Pit called out with a bored wave.

"What'd you do that for Pittoo!?" Pit growled under his breath and huffed.

"Wake up call?" The darker angel grinned challengingly.

Pit stomped up to Pittoo and began to playfully punch Pittoo in the stomach. "You scared me you big jerk!" Pit pouted as he pounded the darker angel's chest.

"Heh, have a little faith Pit. I'd never hurt you."

Pit blushed at Dark Pit's remark. The lighter angel quickly proceeded to change the subject, "C-can I join you in target practice?" He asked.

"Of course." Pittoo grinned.

Pit flashed out his bow and began to shoot at the targets, always getting a bullseye and not missing a single shot.

"Not bad." Pittoo smiled. Pit smiled back, but his smile faded slightly as Pittoo's innocent smile transformed into a malicious grin.

"What are you thinking Pittoo?" Pit asked nervously.

"Hehehe. Nothing, I was just wondering, wanna play a game?" Pittoo grabbed a lush, red apple from his toga and held it up. "Let me put this on your head and-"

"NOOOOOOO~!" The lighter angel shouted and dashed wildly.

"Wha- Hey, come back here Pit!" The darker angel began to chase after the wild Pit. "It's not like I'll miss or any-!"

"I don't wanna!" The lighter angel shouted to his counterpart.

The two chased each other in an endless circle, until Pittoo was finally able to get close enough to glomp onto Pit.

"Hehe, looks like I win Pitty, so you're getting the apple on your head." Pittoo smirked as he pinned Pit to the ground.

Pit gasped, but before the two could play their 'game', they were interrupted by the voices of two goddesses.

"_Pit we need you here right now." _Palutena called for Pit.

"_Pittoo, get over here!" _Viridi called for Pittoo.

"Yeah, what is it Lady Palutena?" Pit asked as Pittoo removed himself from Pit's body.

"_We need you over here in the kitchen ASAP." _Palutena said.

"Alright, we'll be there right away."

The two Pits stood up and brushed themselves off. Pittoo gave a slight pout, "So much for our game." He sighed.

"Hahaha, maybe next time Pittoo." Pit patted his counterpart's back.

. . . . .

"Lady Palutena, we're here." Pit called for his goddess as the two Pits entered the kitchen.

"Great! Okay, onto business." Viridi exclaimed as she mixed several contents into a bowl. "We need you two to find us some fresh Potatoes and ripe tomatoes for our omelettes." She set the bowl down and proceeded to check a recipe for omelettes.

"That's it?" Pittoo gave off an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, I think we can handle it. We'll be back in a flash." Pit gave his usual, optimistic reply. The lighter angel grabbed his counterpart and ran.

"Oi!" Dark Pit shouted as he tried to regain his footing.

After the two angels had left, Palutena and Viridi proceeded to cook breakfast.

"Hey Viridi, do you have any rejuvenating potion I could use?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah."

. . . . .

"Man I can't believe those two. Using us for stupid errands, what gives?" Pittoo growled under his breath as he carried a giant basket of tomatoes on his shoulder and walked alongside Pit.

"Well, I'm glad the flight wasn't too far away. Your vegetable garden is so nice." Pit smiled as he balanced a giant basket of potatoes on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, I don't know why, but I've kinda enjoyed gathering vegetables with you Pit-stain." The darker pit said, trying his best to smile. "It was less boring I guess."

As the two walked to Viridi's palace, they chatted happily. Unfortunately, their chatting was quickly interrupted by the sound of a loud explosion and the sight of black smoke coming from Viridi's castle.

The two angels gasped and dropped their baskets, bruising the contents within them.

"Lady Palutena?"

"Viridi?"

. . . . .

Viridi and Palutena screamed as giant monstrous eggs began spitting out their yolky contents throughout the kitchen. Animated Vegetables marched around the kitchen, throwing fine china plates and knives at the two goddesses.

"Ahh! Vegetable revolution part 2!" Palutena ducked behind the kitchen table. "Quick Viridi, we have to wash the potion off of those vegetables!"

"You've been through this before!?" Viridi hollered as she ducked behind the kitchen's island.

"Unfortunately, yes." Palutena stood up and summoned her staff to release loads of water upon the rebelling foods.

"Palutena, watch out!" Viridi cried.

Palutena looked behind herself to find a giant pumpkin aiming at her, it took aim and fired several pumpkin seeds.

"Palutena!" Viridi jumped out of her hiding post and rushed towards the green haired goddess. It was almost as though the world was moving in slow motion, Viridi pushed Palutena out of the way, and as Palutena fell to the kitchen floor, the blonde goddess collided with one of the pumpkin's seed bombs. Viridi fell to the floor, covered in a mess of Pumpkin innards and juices.

"Viridi!" Palutena cried out.

"Lady Palutena!" Pittoo and Pit came rushing from the kitchen doors, "Oh no, don't tell me this is vegetable revolution part 2!" Pit gritted his teeth as he and Pittoo slashed at some of the vegetables.

Everyones attention was quickly caught by the sound of a screaming oven. Dark Pit gasped, "Oh Shi-" the burning oven exploded, sending the goddesses and angels flying.

. . . . .

"Haaa~ Now for a nice relaxing bath in the hot springs." Palutena sighed in exhaustion as she sunk into the waters.

"I'll say." Viridi added with a sigh and leaned against the rim of the bath.

The two goddesses soaked in the hot springs as they observed their two generals commanding the centurions to defeat the vegetable armies.

"_Pit, be sure to tell the centurions to use WATER. Water will wash off the rejuvenation potion and cause the vegetables to return back to their original forms." _Palutena ordered Pit.

"You've got it Lady Palutena!" Pit said through Lady Palutena's vision.

The green haired Goddess let out a sigh of relief and relaxed her body in the hot springs. She looked towards the blonde goddess that slept soundly as she soaked in the waters. As Palutena stared at the resting goddess she remembered the courage that Virdi had displayed. If it wasn't for Viridi, Palutena would have been drenched in Pumpkin innards. Palutena smiled and broke the silence.

"Um, Virdi?"

"Yes?" The blonde goddess opened her eyes and stared directly at the green haired goddess.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Viridi tilted her head in confusion.

"You know, for taking that giant pumpkin seed for me."

"Oh, that? That was nothing really, just a reflex." Viridi smiled, "But heh, it's kinda nice hearing a thanks out of you." The blonde goddess said with pride as she folded her arms and placed them behind her head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lady Palutena gave a confused grin.

"Nothing." Virdi replied.

"Oh it means something, come here you!" Palutena swam towards the blonde goddess who gasped in surprise as she was rigorously tickled by the green haired goddess.

"H-Hey!" Viridi laughed uncontrollably, "Is this h-how you t-thank your, ahahahahah, s-saviour? S-stop it!"

Lady Palutena stopped tickling the little goddess and smiled as she looked into the blonde goddesses brown eyes. Viridi smiled back and stared into Palutena's green orbs.

"You know Viridi… I don't know how.. to explain this, but, I think I might be in love with you!" Palutena blushed, her face a glowing beat red.

Viridi's face flushed as she looked away. She stuttered in her attempt to find words, "I-I-I k-know h-how you f-feel." Viridi squeezed her eyes shut and puffed out her cheeks cutely, as though she were trying to spit out the words, "I love you too, senpai!"

The two goddesses lips met as they shared a wonderful, passionate kiss. The two had finally expressed their true feelings. Their fights were merely just a way for the two to notice each other, the constant competitive behavior was just a way for the two to hide their true feelings.

Palutena bit the bottom of Viridi's lip, causing her to gasp and open her mouth for the green haired goddess to slip her tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance as they moaned at the feeling of their bodies beginning to rub against each other through the hot waters.

"Lady Palutena!" The sudden sound of Pit's voice interrupted the two goddesses loving session. "We've successfully returned the vegetables back into their original forms!"

Palutena released her hold on Viridi's tongue, leaving a trail of saliva as she removed her tongue from the blonde goddesses mouth. "Oh! Uhhhh! Excellent! Yes!" Palutena blushed furiously. "You can come back right away Pit. We're going out for breakfast today."

"Uh, y-yeah, that's right!" Viridi added, still flustered.

"Sounds good!" Both Pit and Pittoo said in unison.

The green haired goddess exited the hot spring. She dried her hair and wrapped herself in a towel. Viridi stared awestruck.

Palutena noticed this and smiled, "We'll continue later."

**Palutena: *blushes madly* M-my reputation as a goddess has been soiled! **

**Viridi: HUMANS! **

**Cheryl: D: PIT save me! Fly me out of here! **

**Pit: *shrugs* No can do, I can't fly without lady palutena. **

**Cheryl: NOOOOOO! *runs* *explodes* **

**Viridi: AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Stupid Human! *Laughs uncontrollably***

**Pittoo: Wait!? Who's gonna finish this stupid thing now?!**

**Viridi: *stops laughing* **

**Pit: Well according to Cheryl's will, she wants Pittoo to finish it! **

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Pittoo: o.o ….. *Faints* **

**Heheee hope you've enjoyed this chapter everyone, I promise there will be more Yaoi and Yuri to come very soon, and it's gonna be hardcore next time. Especially the Yaoi *laughs evilly* **


	3. Chapter 3: Dominant

**Well here's chapter 3 FINALLY, sorry, school's been keeping me very busy. Hope you like this chapter :D More to come~ Please review~ I love reviews~ And PM me if you want I don't mind :D **

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE YURI, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE SKIP IT, YAOI WILL BE COMING SOON IN CHAPTER 5 I PROMISE! **

**P.S. This chapter may be extremely cheesy all for the sake of some cutesy scenes, please forgive me. I promise the cheesiness SHOULD progressively decline, but knowing me… Maybe not idk. **

Chapter 3: Dominant

After the goddesses and angels had gone out to eat breakfast, they returned to Viridi's palace. Pit wondered why Palutena was so accepting of spending more time with Viridi, even though they were at each other's throats only yesterday, but he didn't bother to ask since it meant he got to spend more time with his dark counterpart.

. . . . .

"Hmmmm~" Palutena stretched her arms into the air and gave a loud yawn. "So, what do you usually do around here Viridi?" She asked as she followed the blonde goddess from behind.

"Well, first, I have some papers to sign in my office. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. Believe me, it gets BORING." She said as she stopped at a door, inserted a golden key into the door knob, and twisted it open. "You can hang out in the training area, or walk around in the garden, or I can g-"

Before the blonde goddess could finish her sentence, she was cut off with a kiss from Palutena. They broke the kiss quickly and Viridi blushed madly, "W-What was that for?"

The green haired goddess smirked, "Remember when I said 'we'd finish later'? I still haven't fully repaid you for saving me from that vegetable incident."

"U-u-u-uhm, i-it w-w-was r-really nothing!" The blonde goddess's cheeks went crimson red and her voice began to crack as she stuttered.

Palutena closed the door behind the two and began to inch closer and closer to Viridi until she was backed up into a marble desk. The older goddess placed her hands to the sides of the younger goddess and leaned in towards her face, their noses were only centimeters away from touching. "What is it Viridi? Do you not want to do it?"

"I-I-IT?!" Viridi screamed on the inside, she was screaming with happiness and a hint of fear at the same time.

The green haired goddess nodded, "You know what I'm talking about." Palutena gave a devilish grin.

"B-But Palutena! T-That's s-so ungodly!" Viridi retaliated. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Palutena and start kissing her madly, but her conscience was telling her that it was a bad idea.

"Then let's be bad goddesses together." Palutena smiled as her lips once again crashed onto Viridi's. The blonde goddess's eyes widened, but she gladly gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Palutena's neck. A moan escaped Viridi, causing her to open her mouth and allowing Palutena's tongue to enter. Their tongues fought for dominance, but of course Palutena's tongue won.

Viridi's eyes widened in shock as she felt her dress being tugged on, she gasped between kisses, but allowed Palutena to pull off her red dress over her head. Viridi kicked off her shoes and helped the other goddess pull her white dress over her head. Palutena threw their clothes to the floor so that they were now in their underwear, and lifted Viridi up by her legs. The blonde goddess wrapped her legs around Palutena's waist as Palutena sat her up on the desk whilst kissing her passionately. Their lips parted, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Viridi, this might hurt a bit." Palutena said in a seductive tone. Viridi whimpered and nodded, allowing the green haired goddess to get her way. She took a breath and laid down on her back on the large, cold, marble desk. Palutena smiled and spread out the other goddess's legs tenderly.

The green haired goddess pulled off Viridi's underwear, brought her mouth to her pussy, and began to lap it tenderly. Viridi shivered as Palutena's tongue repeatedly struck her clitoris, causing her to moan. Palutena grabbed both of Viridi's legs and hoisted them over her shoulders, allowing Viridi to fully reveal her pussy. The green haired goddess began fondling the other's much smaller breasts and pinched at her nipples, causing Viridi to moan with pleasure. The dominant Goddess smiled at the reactions she was receiving and began to suckle on the others pink nipples until they were hard.

The green haired goddess's mouth once again went to Viridi's pussy, this time she inserted her tongue into the other goddess's pussy and began to thrust it in and out. The blonde goddess moaned again, she couldn't believe how good it felt. Viridi let out a moan each time Palutena's tongue thrusted in and out, but eventually squealed when Palutena was able to find one of her g-spots. The green haired goddess repeatedly struck her g-spot, causing Viridi to arch her back from the overwhelming pleasure that seeped inside her. The Blonde goddess was starting to feel very hot and felt like she was about to explode. She screamed at the top of her lungs once she came and sighed in relief when she wasn't finished, but Palutena wasn't done. The green haired goddess relentlessly lapped at the cum, and licked her lips once she was done.

Palutena giggled, "That was way too fast Viridi."

Viridi blushed and huffed angrily, "I'm not used to this kind of thing!" she retaliated.

The green haired goddess giggled again, "it's my first time too. So don't get angry if you don't like it."

"R-Really?"

"Of course, none of the Gods interest me as much as you do."

A smile formed on the blonde goddess's face. She was so happy.

Palutena brought two of her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them till they were thoroughly wet. She then brought them to other goddess's pussy and slowly began to rub.

Viridi wimpered at the strange new foreign sensation. She flinched as Palutena rubbed her fingers around her clitoris before inserting a finger into her pussy. The blonde goddess moaned loudly at the pleasurable sensation, and Palutena responded by slipping another finger into the Goddess. The Goddess of Light's eyes never left the blonde goddess's face. She watched with amusement as Viridi squeezed her eyes shut and continually became more red. All Viridi could feel was pleasure and complete bliss. She no longer cared if it was wrong or not, she just wanted Palutena to make her feel good.

Palutena wiggled her fingers around for a few minutes before inserting a third finger. Viridi cried out as pain jolted throughout her body from the sudden stretching of her pussy. She didn't realize it would start to hurt.

"Nnnh…" The blonde goddess moaned, "T-that h-hurts!"

Viridi's back arched up in response to the pain.

"I'm sorry, please bear with it." Palutena said as she started to thrust her fingers in and out of Viridi. The blonde goddess flinched in pain at each thrust, but as a few minutes passed by she slowly began to relax her body and enjoy the feeling of Palutena's fingers inside of her.

The goddess squealed, "P-please g-go faster."

Palutena grinned widely and answered Viridi, her fingers began to thrust in and out much faster before slipping in a fourth finger. The blonde goddess cried out in response, but pleasure soon overcame the pain and she began to moan to the wonderful sensation.

Viridi panted as Palutena relentlessly fingered her even faster. The sound of Viridi's wet juices being rubbed around by Palutena began to echo throughout the room and she couldn't help but let her body respond by grinding against Palutena's waist.

The younger goddess cried out as her g-spot was repeatedly hit and she wrapped her arms around the older goddess in response.

The green haired goddess grinned in satisfaction. Viridi met Palutena's lust filled gaze and let her lips crash onto the others. Palutena kissed the blonde goddess back dominating her mouth with her tongue. Viridi cried out in between kisses, "I-I-I-I'm g-g-gonna c-cum!"

Palutena's fingers thrusted at full speed and reached as deep as she could, repeatedly striking Viridi's g-spot. Viridi lasted a minute until she gave out a final cry and released her load all over Palutena's hand.

The green haired goddess removed her hand from the others pussy and began to lick the juices off until her hand was clean. All Viridi did was stare in exhaustion, her face flushed red, and her eyes watering from the slight pain she had felt earlier.

Palutena smiled at the goddess underneath her and kissed her on the forehead, "Shall we continue?"

All Viridi could do was nod in exhaustion as Palutena lifted the other goddess off of the desk and laid her on the green carpet floor. The blonde goddess was surprised to see the other goddess's pussy soaking wet from the excitement. She blushed madly. "Palutena? C-can I be dominant?"

Palutena giggled, "Viridi, I'M supposed to be the one thanking YOU today." She sat down in front of Viridi's body and grabbed her legs. Viridi gasped as the two got into scissoring position and Palutena's pussy met hers. Palutena began to grind her hips, pressing her pussy onto others. "Mmaahh! V-V-Virdi, y-you have to move your hips too!" Palutena cried out with a lust filled voice as their clitorises rubbed against each other.

Viridi moaned and did as Palutena said, her hips began to grind against the other goddess causing the two to cry out with pleasure.

Their moans, pants, and cries echoed throughout the room. The pleasure was just too much for them to bare for too long and after a few minutes of grinding they both cried out and came at the same time.

The two panted as they stayed in position for a moment before Palutena sat up and pulled Viridi in for a hug. "Hah..Hah… Did you enjoy it Viridi?"

All Viridi could do was nod in response and pull her head back from Palutena's shoulder. Their gazes met and they kissed once more, letting more moans escape from their lips and allowing their tongues to fight for dominance.

Palutena broke off the kiss and placed a finger on Viridi's lips. "Maybe we'll do it again. PROPERLY next time." She teased and whispered, "In bed."

The blonde goddess blushed madly and stuttered, "Y-Y-Yeah."

"We should get cleaned up." Palutena stood up and flashed on their clothes, removing the cum from the floor in the process. She sniffed her hand, "Hmm we should go take a bath, we still smell like sex."

Viridi got up but kept her head down in embarrassment. "Y-y-yeah."

Palutena smiled at Viridi's adorable reactions and held onto her hand. "Bathroom's this way right?" She asked as she guided the embarrassed goddess down the hall.

. . . . .

Pit and Pittoo had decided to take a walk in Viridi's garden to help digest their meal. After a few minutes of patrolling the rose garden, Pit asked Pittoo if they could sit for a bit, so they sat down at a fountain bench. Pit's eyes scanned the scenery, the garden was very lovely, there were many types of wildflowers, butterflies, and animal shaped shrubs. The fountain that the boys sat in front of was made of marble, the design was shaped like a mermaid with long hair, coiled around a stone pillar, and holding a tilted large vase in which water poured out.

"Hey Pittoo~ I got you something." Pit grinned.

"Really? What is it?" Pittoo asked with an unamused tone to his voice. He had a feeling that Pit's gift would end up being something really stupid.

"I got you chocolates!" Pit shoved a red box onto his dark counterpart's lap.

Pittoo stared at the box. He loved sweets just as much as Pit did, but never admitted it to keep his tough guy image up. "Thanks?" He flatly thanked his counterpart.

"What? You don't like it?" Pit pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"No, it's great." Pittoo smiled, "I'm just wondering, why?"

"Because we're friends, right?" Pit smiled.

"_Just… Friends?" _The dark angel thought to himself, but vigorously shook his head at the thought, "_Of course we're just friends, I mean what else could we be?" _He removed the box's lid and stared in awe at the delicious looking chocolates. He was surprised at how good they looked and assumed that Pit had bought them from a store. The chocolates were milky spheres with dark chocolate sprinkles covering them from top to bottom, they looked very well made and professional. TOO well made and professional.

"Wait, why didn't you pull these out while we were watching Viridi and Palutena fight?"

"I thought that you'd be too distracted to enjoy them, because I sure was."

The Dark angel nodded in agreeance. He wasted no time in pulling out several chocolates and plopping them into his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste, it was terrible! The taste was slightly bitter and had an awkward sweet taste. He spit the chocolates out into his palm and wiped the melted chocolate off of his tongue.

"Did you make these!?"

Pit looked disappointed, "You didn't like them?"

Pittoo shook his head and Pit let out a depressed sigh, "I'm sorry Pittoo, I just really wanted to make you something."

The dark angel stared at his counterpart for a moment, he saw Pit's sad puppy dog eyes return. The blue orbs sparkled as though Pit's eyes were about to water. Pittoo flinched at Pit's adorable face before proceeding to shove down the disgusting chocolates into his mouth. "_Pit really is the only one who could screw up at making chocolates." _He thought to himself as he forced himself to swallow.

Pit looked startled, "Pittoo! You really don't have to eat them if you don't like them." His hands were held up in worry.

The Dark angel continued to shove them into his mouth until there was only one left in the box, "I just thought it would be a pain if you cried. Plus, no one has ever made me anything before. So… Thanks." The Dark angel grabbed the final piece with a trembling hand, slowly bringing it to his lips and opening his mouth wide, hoping to finish the monstrosity with one bite.

Before the brown object touched Pittoo's tongue it was swapped from his hand and gobbled down by Pit, "Oh! Geez these are pretty gross, I should've tasted them before giving them to you!" Pit coughed as he pounded at his chest.

"You idiot! You swallowed too fast!" Pittoo pounded Pit on the back in an effort to help the choking angel regain his breath.

"Haha, I guess you're right. Thanks Pittoo." Pit smiled.

They were quiet for awhile, enjoying the sounds of trickling fountain water and birds singing. Pit sighed, "I've really missed you Pittoo."

The dark angel was surprised at his counterparts sudden statement. "Um, Pit, I've been meaning to ask you something." Pittoo scratched his chin nervously.

"What is it, Pittoo?" Pit's blue eyes shone brightly.

"Well ah-, never mind, it's way too weird." He looked away.

"I've never seen you so flustered like this, you have to tell me!" Now Pit was REALLY interested.

"It's a stupid question."

"It can't be that stupid, tell me!"

Pittoo sighed in defeat. "Ok, well… If we… If we were lovers, w-who do you think would top?"

Pit stared at Pittoo for a moment with a dumbstruck gaze. "Why?" He tilted his head.

"STUPID! It's not serious, I just heard some humans talking about it that's all. Then I thought of you and thought, 'ha, I'm definitely the stronger one so I'd definitely be tops."

"Ha! Pittoo, we both know you're wrong!" Pit exclaimed with a prideful tone. "I had to fight you SEVERAL times before defeating Hades, remember? And who won?"

"I was going easy on you!" Pittoo exclaimed. "And anyways, who was the one that topped you yesterday at dinner, THIS. FUCKING. GUY!"

"That's because I was full on sweets and sleepy!" Pit countered.

"You're always full on sweets, you're always eating floor ice cream!"

"You know, why don't we just ask the goddesses what they think?!" Pit exclaimed.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" Pittoo shouted.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The happy moment between the two angels had suddenly gone black, and now they were close to strangling each other.

They ran back to the palace shouting reasons about why they were the better angel, growling and snarling at each others remarks.

Eventually, they had reached the palace and ran into Viridi's office, where both Palutena and Viridi had been 'chatting'. Viridi sat at her study chair behind the desk, while Palutena sat on the grey marble desk with her legs crossed. It was clear that both had returned from a bath since their hair was soaking wet.

"Palutena, Viridi! Who do you think tops, me or Pit?!" Pittoo shouted.

The two goddesses blinked in confusion, "What happened?" They asked as they tried to process the sudden intrusion.

"Who tops me or Pittoo?" Pit asked.

"Tops as in~?" Viridi tilted her head.

"As in who would be the dominant one in the relationship!" Pittoo gave an irritated, yet embarrassed growl.

The two goddesses held a hand to their chin. "Hmm… Well I would have to say Pittoo in a way because he is the darker copy after all." Palutena stated. "Also, he is MUCH more aggressive."

"WHAT?" Pit hollered as his dark counterpart gave a satisfied grin.

Viridi shrugged, "I'd have to agree with Palutena, I mean Pit, you're too innocent to be the dominant one."

Dark pit pulled his fist to his chest, hissing a victorious, "Yes~!"

Pit's mouth was wide open as he stared in disbelief. "N-no way!"

"Hey, but don't take our word for it. You two should BATTLE it out." Palutena suggested with a sly smile on her face. She stared at the blonde goddess as though they were communicating through their eyes.

"Oh right, that'd definitely tell us who the more dominant angel is." Viridi nodded.

"Alright Pittoo! Let's fight it out!" Pittoo pumped a fist into the air in excitement.

"Alright, but the loser has to be the winner's slave for a week!" Pitto crossed his arms.

"DEAL!"

. . . . .

The two goddesses had gathered outside to view the fight between the two angels.

"May the most dominant angel win!" Viridi shouted and blew into a whistle to announce the start of the battle.

Pit and Pittoo charged at each other screaming. The two angels didn't have any weapons this time, no, they were competing to see who could pin the other down first. Pit grabbed Pittoo in a headlock, but Pittoo slickly freed himself from Pit's grip. The Dark angel grabbed his lighter counterpart by his torso, slug him over his back, and threw him to the ground like a rag doll. Dark Pittoo fell onto Pit and wrapped his legs around the other's legs, pinning him by the arms. Pit squirmed and wriggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Well that was quick." Viridi remarked.

Pit struggled, "No way! How the heck can you do that! We have the same strength!"

"Just face it Pit-stain, you WANT to be dominated by me." Pittoo smiled in triumph as he leaned down mockingly to the flustered angel's face.

In the brief moment that Pittoo was celebrating his glory, there was a sudden flash. In confusion the two angels looked to see that… They were in their underwear! Upon the sight, both angels blushed madly and Pittoo flung himself off of Pit's body.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The two goddesses that had been observing the whole scenario snickered in delight at the boys' reaction.

"L-lady Palutena!" Pit covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "W-why did you do that?" Pit whined, clearly not amused at his goddess's prank.

Palutena stretched her arms and smiled in delight, "Say Viridi, do you think you could give me a tour of the palace? This place is very nice."

"Why, it would be my pleasure." Viridi nodded.

The two goddesses walked away from the two boys.

"OI! Aren't you gonna give us back our clothes?! VIRIDI! HEY VIRIDI!" Dark Pit hollered, but the goddesses had already left them far behind.

The two angels rushed to Dark Pit's room to change, both too embarrassed to speak.

. . . . .

The two pits were too flustered to speak by the time they had changed. They both sat at opposite sides of the room, Pitto read a book on his bed while Pit scribbled some drawings onto pieces of paper. They both remained in silence, wondering what to say next. Pit took a deep breath and finally found the courage to say something. "Say Pittoo, what do you do in your spare time around here?"

Pittoo looked up from his book. "Read?"

"Anything else?"

"... More reading?"

"I mean, like anything else? Besides training and reading."

The dark angel sighed and closed his book, "Well I do play my guitar, sometimes." Pittoo walked up to his closet, opened the door, and pulled out a large, cherry red, acoustic guitar.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Pit's eyes sparkled, "Can you play a song for me?"

The dark angel looked at the glimmering eyes of his lighter counterpart. "Sure?"

Pit shifted around until he was sitting right next to Pittoo on his bed. Pittoo pulled out a guitar pick and began strumming a lovely tune.

Pit closed his eyes and enjoyed his dark counterparts song. The light angel rocked back and forth to the melody and began to softly hum along to a familiar repeating tune. The Dark Angel began to sing, but to Pit the lyrics seemed so… lonely… Too lonely for such a beautiful melody. The song lasted at least one minute. When it was finally over Dark Pit asked, "Can I get back to my reading now?"

Pit smiled, "Pittoo! That's was beautiful! I didn't know you could play so well."

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't know that I can do."

The dark angel was suddenly caught in surprise as the lighter angel kissed his cheek. Pittoo's face became beat red. He was confused but happy at the same time, "What was that for?" He asked, flustered.

"It's to say Thank You!" Pit explained, "It's a way that humans say thank you, I thought it was really cute."

"_Is he really this clueless?" _Dark pit thought to himself as his brain became a jumble of thoughts. "_Does he really not know what a kiss means? How can anyone be so innocent?!" _

"Pit?"

"Yes?" The innocent angel smiled at his dark counterpart.

"D-Do you know what a kiss means?" Pittoo tried not to let his voice shake, he was so embarrassed. It was so unlike him!

"Yeah, it's a way of saying Thanks right?" Pit tilted his head in confusion.

Pittoo coughed to clear his throat, "Um, actually…" He bit his lip as he spoke, trying to find the right words, "_Hades, this is irritating!" _He took a deep breath. "A kiss is really something only dating or married couples do."

Pit starred as a red blush crept onto his face. "Oh my Palutena! I'm so sorry Pittoo, I didn't know!" A hand met Pit's mouth as his eyes opened wide and his face went cherry red. Immediately the boy hopped off of the bed and bowed down to his dark counterpart apologising, "I am SO sorry! I am so sorry! Can I do something to make up for it!?"

Pittoo was surprised at Pit's overreaction, but thought that it would be fun to play around with his counterpart. He grinned mischievously, "If you really want to make up for it, you'll make up for it with your body." Pittoo's eyes went wide at his own words, "_What! No, that's not what I mean't!" _

Pit stared for a moment, but his giddy smile returned, "Oh that's right Pittoo! I lost your battle so I'll have to be your slave for a week. So, what do you want me to do first?" Pit was on his knees and looking at his dark counterpart who was sitting on the bed. Pittoo blushed as he realized the awkward position he was in.

"Right, well…" He coughed. "Carry me to Viridi's office." He demanded. "_What the fuck? What kind of order is that?" _

"Yessir!" Pit gave off his usual happy tone. The lighter angel pulled his dark counterpart into his arms and held him in bridal style.

"What the h-"

"I'm carrying you, just like you wanted." Pit smiled.

Pittoo gave a confused look, he thought about it, and decided to let Pit carry him. He wanted to test Pit's limits so he could of course bully him about it later.

Pit was able to carry Pittoo for a few meters down the hall until his arms gave up. His arms trembled and he slowly set down Pittoo apologetically. "I'm sorry Pittoo, can I take a break?"

The dark angel grinned and shook his head, he sighed and picked up his lighter counterpart and slugged him over his shoulder, "Fine, I'll carry you." He held onto Pit's back.

"What?! But Pittoo, I'M supposed to be the slave for a week."

"Then as my slave, obey me and let me carry you." Pittoo hissed, with slight irritation.

. . . . .

As Viridi sung happily in her office, she reminisced in the memory of her passionate day with goddess Palutena. She had never been so genuinely happy before. She spun around in her chair and sang to a rose flower, "La la la la~ La~ AHH! WHAT!"

She jumped up to the loud sound of her office door being kicked open. Pit and Pittoo were standing side by side and waiting at the entrance, "Hey Viridi, we're bored, got any missions for us?"

Viridi fumbled, trying to find her words, "W-W-WHAT T-THE HELL! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING YOU ASSHOLE?" The goddess stood up from her chair and threw a nearby vase at the dark angel.

Pittoo ducked, narrowly missing the flying vase. "Sorry, I forgot you actually use manners." He stuck his tongue out mockingly. "Anyways, got any missions or not?"

The blonde goddess huffed, puffing her cheeks. "Well, since I'm in a good mood, I guess I could give you guys something." She placed her index finger to her lip and thought for a moment. "Yep, I guess there is one thing you could do." She shuffled around her desk until she held a binder of papers in her hand and brisked through them.

"So?"

"Hold on." The blonde goddess said irritably. "Yep, here it is. You know that reset bomb forest arena, yeah apparently some Urgles have begun rebelling on me. I don't know why, something about 'urgle rights or something.'" The blonde goddess snickered.

Pittoo shrugged, "Okay, let's go Pit. Viridi, I'm gonna need to fly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Viridi swatted her hand in the air in dismissal, "Got it."

Pittoo and Pit left the palace, Pit obtained the power of flight from Palutena, and the two angels were sent to Reset Bomb Forest.

**Cheryl: Hehehe, I hope you liked that Yuri scene, if you didn't… Well the Yaoi's gonna be better, cause I have NO idea how female sex works xD Sorry if some of the parts were kinda cheesy. (That's what I do.) **

**Viridi: *blushes madly* HUMAN! **

**Cheryl: hehehe, actually, it was Pittoo who wrote that scene ;D**

**Viridi and Palutena: ! **

**Pittoo: ! NO! NO I DIDN'T *laughs nervously* **

**Pit: It's true, remember Cheryl's will? **

**Viridi and Palutena: PITTOOOOOOOOO! *holds up staffs* **

**Pittoo: o.o *Runs* **

**Review please~ :D YAOI WILL BE COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Chariot

**Sorry, this chapter will be REALLY short because this was originally part of chapter 3, but it didn't seem to fit with chapter 3 so i gave it it's own chapter. Please enjoy! :D**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIGHT YAOI**

Chapter 4: Black Chariot

. . . . .

Lady Palutena strolled along the palace's gardens to enjoy the sight of the many wildflowers and animal shaped shrubs. She passed by many of Viridi's guards who were combat training in the training fields of the palace and always thought the troops looked adorable. She waved at the Urgles that passed by before continuing her walk.

The goddess had just granted her angel the power of flight not too long ago, so she knew it would be a good idea to return to the palace since it meant that she and Viridi would be alone for awhile. Palutena blushed in remembrance of her ungodly moment with Viridi, but realized that she just didn't care if it was wrong or not. "_What a sinful pleasure." _She giggled.

Palutena's attention was caught by a flower that seemed particularly beautiful compared to the others that surrounded it. She stared for a moment in awe as the flower seemingly glowed and she crouched down next to it to inspect it more closely. It was a white narcissus flower, with details illuminated by the suns rays and a lovely fragrance that put all other flowers to shame. It's 6 white petals were perfectly symmetric and straight. The goddess couldn't resists its beauty and reached to grab for it. As she was about to pluck it from the ground, the earth began to shake.

Startled, Palutena stood up and backed away, plucking the flower in the process by mistake. She screamed and fell back as the trembling earth began to crack open and split. Viridi's startled troops began to fall to the ground and struggled to get a grip on the land. The plates of the earth slid at 45 degree angles, causing the plates to slide underneath more earth and destroy a wide distance of land. Crack after crack formed in the ground, quickly reaching up to Palutena and crumbling at her feet. She crawled away as fast as she could until she had reached the nearby forest.

One of the Tourviks looked straight at Palutena in startlement. It raised a hand to her and shook its head furiously, as though warning her not to go near the forest. Palutena noticed this, but she was surrounded by broken earth and unable to do anything.

As the tremors continued Palutena held onto a nearby tree for support and closed her eyes shut. "_I-I h-have to call out my staff!" _She thought quickly, but before she could even raise an arm to call her staff out a giant, self driving, black chariot escaped from the black void and went straight to Palutena!

She gasped in shock as she was finally able to grasp onto her staff, but unfortunately it was too late for her. While the earth was still trembling, she was swooped up by a giant Erinus and forcefully thrown into the black chariot, "Hey!" Palutena was about to cast a spell before she realized, her magic wasn't working! "What the?" Palutena panicked, _"I'll just take you guys on by myse-!"_ The goddess was about to bat one of her captors to death until she was suddenly caught by several chains that prevented her from moving.

She screamed and tried to muster up her powers, but everytime she tried a sharp pain would jolt through her body and prevent her from using her powers. Palutena's staff fell helplessly to the ground, and her eyes widened in fear at the realization that she could do absolutely nothing.

The chariot began to race through the palace grounds, trampling over several of Viridi's troops and returning back into the cracks of the Earth from which it came. "N-no way!" Palutena cried, "A b-black chariot used to capture God's, who…" The green haired goddess's eyes widened, "No way…"

Palutena screamed as she was dragged down into the deeps of the Earth.

. . . . .

"Well, that was a pretty easy mission." Pittoo stated with a small sack of tiny Urgles slung over his shoulder.

"Aww Pittoo, do you have to be so rough with the little guys." Pit smiled as he played with the little urgles inside of Pittoo's bag, "I mean they're so cute and tiny!" The angel squealed as the Urgles 'attacked' his fingers.

The darker Pit gave an annoyed sigh, "I have no idea why, but I think Virdi's messing with us. I think she's hiding something. I'll bet you she set up these little guys here on purpose."

"You think so?" Pit asked as he began to think about recent events. "_Maybe Pittoo's right, should I ask lady Palutena about it? Hmm…"_

As the angel went deep into thought, until his attention was caught when his wings had ceased to flap. To Pit's surprise, he suddenly stopped flying. "Wha-!" The impact of gravity soon hit him hard and he began to fall to the ground at a racing speed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly and flapped his wings wildly. The angel couldn't stop free falling from the sky!

"PIT!" The dark angel yelled. Pittoo began flying downward, pumping his wings furiously to reach his struggling counterpart. Wind rushed at his face while the sound of screaming wind followed by urgles boomed in his ears. He reached his hand out for his lighter counterpart, "Pit grab my hand!" His hand stretched as far as it could as he let himself free fall from the sky to reach Pit. His eyes widened as he noticed the Earth begin to materialize below them.

Pit looked downward and looked back up to Dark Pit with fear stricken eyes. Pittoo flew down even faster with his arm outstretched.

Pit struggled to reach for his friend, he grabbed Pittoo's hand, but was unable to hold on and let go. He stretched once more, and this time with success their hands locked. Dark Pit struggled to stop the two from free falling out of the sky. He flapped his wings furiously and pulled Pit up with him. They had successfully stopped falling, but It was such a close call that the trees were only a few feet below them.

The two angels gasped and panted, easing their nerves. Pittoo held onto Pit tightly with one hand, "You urgles sure are a pain." The black angel hissed in pain as he now carried two separate weights.

"T-T-Thanks P-Pittoo." Pit's voice shook, "I-I d-don't know what happened!"

Pit started calling for his goddess Palutena, but there was no reply. "M-Maybe I've reached my time limit? But why isn't Lady Palutena responding?"

"That's weird." Pittoo stated with a shrug. "Here, hold onto these guys." The dark angel gave Pit the bag of tiny urgles, Pit stuffed them under his toga and grabbed ahold of Pittoo's now free arm.

"HAHAHAHA! That tickles!" Pit shook at the feeling of tiny Urgles jumbling around the sack in his shirt, "S-stop moving!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"Deal with it for a little will ya'?" Pittoo called out to his Goddess, "Hey, yo, Viridi! We need you to teleport us back."

A flash of light instantly engulfed the two boys, and they were transported back to Viridi's palace.

. . . . .

Pit and Pittoo were teleported straight into Viridi's office. Pittoo spoke, "Hey Viridi we're ba-!"

"Save it! Palutena's been kidnapped!" Viridi screamed.

The two stared for a moment before realizing what she had just said.

PIt gasped, "WHERE IS SHE?" He dropped the bag of urgles, ran up to Viridi, and placed his hands on her shoulders looking frantic. "I'LL GO SAVE HER RIGHT NOW! WHAT HAPPENED?" Pit shouted with a worried tone.

"I-I'm not sure! My troops tell me she was taking a walk and then a black chariot came from the ground and swept her away! I-I'm sorry Pit, I didn't realize the barrier around my palace could be broken!"

"Hades!" Pit immediately said. "It has to be him, I mean, black chariot from the ground who else could it be?"

"But Pit, we've already defeated Hades." Pittoo said.

"That doesn't mean he couldn't have come back. Maybe even stronger this time." Pit had a determined look on his face, "I'm going to save Lady Palutena, please send me to the Underworld, Viridi!"

Viridi looked confused, "But what about Pittoo? It's dangerous if only one of you goes."

"When Lady Palutena was kidnapped im guessing my power of flight vanished with her. Something must be preventing her from communicating with me." Pit gave a sad look, obviously worried about Palutena, "And that means, only ONE of us can be given flight from you Viridi, so I'LL go."

"No way!" Pittoo said, "I'm not letting you go alone. I'll carry you if I have to!"

"No! I don't want to lose either of you next!" Pit's serious expression startled Pittoo. Pittoo had never seen Pit with such an expression. There was anger, hatred, fear, and a spark of lightning that made Pittoo almost SCARED of Pit.

The dark angel flinched, "No way are you going alone!"

"I WI-"

Before Pit could finish his sentence, Pittoo had pulled him into a kiss to shut him up.

The lighter angel blushed madly and parted away from his dark counterpart in shock. They had just kissed in front of Viridi of all people!

"As my slave, you'll do as I say." Pittoo growled slightly.

Pit frowned at Pitto, and went in for a disabling kick, but before he could do so, Pittoo quickly grabbed him by the leg and pulled it up, causing Pit to lose his balance and fall onto him for support. Pittoo's grip on Pit tightened.

Viridi was frightened and confused at the scene she had just witnessed. Her hands were to her mouth the whole time.

Pit's frown slowly released as he looked into Pittoo's crimson red eyes. Pit knew that he couldn't prevent Pittoo from coming with him, but he tried again once more.

"Pittoo, p-please d-"

"I'm going." Pittoo inched his face closer to Pit's, "And that's that."

Pit sighed and looked away, flustered, "O-Okay.. You win Pittoo."

**Yep that's it for this chapter sadly, but more will be coming soon I PROMISE. Expect Intense Yaoi in the next chapter. And i DO NOT joke with Yaoi ;D**

**P.S. sorry that was the weirdest confession scene ever xD **


	5. Chapter 5: Bitten

**Cheryl : HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~ SEXY PEOPLES :D **

***struts to the song "Im too sexy" by Right Said Fred* **

**Dark Pit: Should I even ask? **

**Cheryl: *flies off on a unicorn* **

Chapter 5: Bitten

The two angels made their way to the Underworld in haste. Pit rode on his dark counterpart's back with one arm wrapped around his neck for balance while Pittoo tucked his arms underneath his lighter counterpart's legs to help him stay raced through the crystal city, tall blue crystal pillars loomed over them, glass like grass passed below them, and the sky was a deep pitch black. Monsters were revealing themselves from behind the tall crystal buildings and coming at the two angels in large numbers, and so Pit single handedly used his staff to shoot at any enemies that came their way while the dark angel focused on flying.

Pittoo flew as fast as he could with sweat dripping down his forehead. He breathed deeply and held onto Pit tightly.

"Pittoo, are you okay?" Pit asked his dark counterpart with a worried tone. They flew above a black ditch that seemed to go down for miles and the Dark Angel's wings began to tire slightly at the sight. Pit noticed this and panicked, he began to flap his white wings in an effort to help Pittoo stay in the air and eventually, their wings began to flap in sync, lifting them higher into the sky.

"Can't believe I'm back here again." Pittoo mumbled to himself with a pump of his wings. The Dark angel pretended as though he weren't tired, but his lighter counterpart could easily see and feel the sweat that trickled down his neck.

"Pittoo, don't stress yourself, I can switch places with you if you need. Viridi can give me the power of flight if you stop."

"Stop worrying about me Pit-Stain." The dark angel huffed with another strong flap of his wings.

Pit shot at an incoming Mik with his staff, "I wonder where Hades is keeping Lady

Palutena." He worried. "I hope she's alright." He shot at another Mik.

"Hold on!" Pittoo hollered as he made a 360 degree twist to dodge several incoming enemy shots. Pit tightened his grip on his counterpart and squeezed his eyes shut while Pittoo continued to spin and accelerate.

"_So, the two lovebirds have finally arrived!" _A loud voice boomed through the Underworld. Dark Pit stopped spinning and regained his balance with a flap of his wings, while nearby enemies panicked and scattered in fear of the owner of the voice..

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades…" The light angel growled. "Where's Lady Palutena?!"

"_Hmm? That annoying goddess? I have no idea what you're talking about." _The god of the Underworld chuckled in a sarcastic and mocking tone.

"Liar! We know you took her!" Pittoo shouted, "Where is she?"

"_Dark Pit, I didn't realize you cared so much. Have you submitted yourself to a goddess? Have you become someone's pawn just as Pit has? That's so unlike you." _

Pittoo growled, "I serve no other but myself!"

"_Hades, where's Palutena!?" _Viridi interrupted, speaking through telepathy. "_The only God who could possibly have a black chariot is YOU." _

"_Hmm, was it that easy to figure it out?" _Loud clapping echoed throughout the crystal city as though someone were applauding, "_Congratulations, you are right. She's here. And safe. For now." _

"_Tell me where she is!"_ Viridi shouted.

Hades boomed a laugh, "_You can have her, after I get what I want. How about we negotiate a deal? Honestly, I have no use for her." _

"_We'll never give you anything! And if you have no use for her then give her back!" _

"_Aww that's too bad, but unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice." _With Hades's words, loud cracking sounds suddenly began to erupt through the Underworld. The crystal buildings began to crack and crumble into bits, sending masses of crystal boulders raining down on the human souls that occupied the city. The two angels looked from side to side in panic and Pittoo quickly pumped his wings back to avoid being crushed by several falling buildings. The Dark angel began to flap his wings with haste, catching an aircurrect, and quickly escaping the collapsing city. The two angels looked behind themselves to see the collapsing city falling into a bottomless black hole that had suddenly appeared from below the city. The sound of breaking glass echoed in the angels' ears, giving them both an earsplitting headache.

"_You're destroying those human souls Hades!"_Viridi shouted.

"_Does it matter?" _Hades asked. "_And since when have you cared about humans? You've grown soft." _

A sharp jolt of pain caused Pitto to gasp and freeze in shock. He grunted in pain before realizing that his wings had stopped working! He desperately tried to flap them, but they wouldn't respond! Suddenly, with a rigorous tug off of Dark Pit's back, Pit was strapped by chains and taken from him. Pit screamed as he was lashed back and pulled far away from Dark Pit. Before Pittoo could fly to save Pit, he was caught by black laces of shadow that tugged him downward and into the dark void that had just swallowed the crystal city. Dark Pit screamed as he was dragged down into the darkness, following the crystal rubble that had sunk below him.

"_Something's breaking my communications with Pittoo!" _Viridi shouted, "_I can't bring him back for some reason!" _

"PITTOO!" Pit flapped his wings rigorously as he pulled at his chains. He bit at the cold metal and clawed at it with all his might, desperately trying to get to his dark counterpart, but it was too late. Pittoo could no longer see anything but black.

. . . . .

"_Where am I?" _Pittoo thought to himself as his eyelids began to rise. Surrounding him was complete darkness and nothing else."_Am I dead? Did I die?" _The Dark angel collected his thoughts and began to sit up.

"Pit!" The frightened angel screamed. "Pit where are you? Viridi!?"

There was complete silence. "Hades!" Pittoo growled.

"_Glad you're awake to see your transformation." _Hades snickered.

The Dark Angel flinched. "Hades, where am I!?"

"_I can't believe you'd forget your own birthplace Dark Pit." _Hades remarked, "_Have you forgotten that you were nothing but Pit's darkness before you were born out of the mirror of truth?" _

Pittoo's hands curled into fists and tightened. He growled. "Get me out of here."

"_Hah! It seems like you want to get straight to business then." _

"What do you want, Hades?" The dark angel crossed his arms. He was now beyond irritated with Hades's games.

"_Well, what I really want is to destroy Palutena so I can reign over the humans with ease and not have to worry about her intruding." _Hades sighed, "_but in order to do that, I'm going to need your help my dear boy." _

"What makes you think I'd help? You're just wasting your time."

Images of treacherous events began to flood through Pittoos mind. He gasped and held a hand to his forehead. The Dark angel's thoughts were in a jumble as he obtained an unimaginably painful headache. The Dark angel fell to his knees and curled his wings around himself as he screamed and shouted in pain. A loud screech echoed in his mind, increasing the amount of pain in his head.

Pittoo saw images of his counterpart being severely beaten and starved nearly to death. He was crying as blood spilled from several flesh wounds on his chest. Several monsters loomed around him, devising new torture methods to put Pit through for their own amusement.

Next, images of Viridi and Palutena flashed in his mind. Viridi was trapped in a dark void, alone and nearly pushed to the point of insanity. She screamed as blood stained tears dripped down her cheeks. An image of Palutena flashed through his mind, Palutena was nearly starved to death in a jail cell but prevented from dying. She was powerless and had clawed at the cage bars so much that her hands were stained with her own blood. The goddess screamed and began to slam into the cage with her shoulder, causing her shoulder to turn purple while she sobbed in pain. Her radiant glow had nearly diminished from her pitiful self.

"W-What are you doing Hades?!" Pittoo screamed at the images.

"_This could happen to them if you are trapped here forever dear Pittoo." _

"That's a lie! Pit would never let that happen!"

"_Haha, unfortunately Pit couldn't do anything to stop it. You want to know why?" _

Pittoo hissed in pain, "Liar."

"_Because I'VE found a method to control Pit through YOU. If you're stuck in here, then Pit will remain frozen forever." _

"Lies…" The Dark Angel stood up, "Come out and fight me you coward!"

"_My my, so irritable." _Hades laughed, "_It was actually SO easy to discover. I realized that if whatever happens to Pit affects you, then something like that must work vice versa. And of course I was right." _He complimented himself, "_You wanna know how it works?" _

"Shut up!"

"_Ehh, of course you don't."_

"The Mirror of Truth doesn't make someone's true self evil. Pit's not evil and neither am I."

"_Trust me when I say, that doesn't matter. All I need to do is complete you." _

"What can you do to 'complete' me? The Mirror of Truth is broken." Dark Pit retaliated.

"_Actually, before I do that, I want YOU to Submit to me, then I can easily make you who you were truly meant to be. You can be the STRONGER and BETTER Pit!" _

"Why would I do that?"

"_Because I'll let you out of here and Pit will receive a SLIGHT chance to defeat me." _

"Why would you do that?" Dark Pit asked with confusion.

"_Because I want YOU Dark Pit." _

"Ain't gonna happen."

Hades sighed, "_I guess there's no helping it then, there really is no such thing as bargaining with you." _

The shadow surrounding Pittoo began to close in on him. "W-Wha…"

Hades laughs echoed throughout the darkness. "_Don't you realize where you are? You're in the mirror's darkness. Having broken the mirror, all of its evil has been unleashed. I've decided to give it all to you because I know that Palutena is nothing without Pit. I'll control Pit through his doppelganger and Lady Palutena can do nothing now since I've taken all of her power!" _

Long laces of black shadow began to grab onto Pittoo. He screeched as he tried to fight from their grip, but there was no where to run. What appeared in front of Pittoo shocked him, it looked just like him! But it was a much bigger version of him, engulfed in darkness with glowing, yellow eyes. The Shadow grabbed Pittoo by his arms, and the only thing Pittoo could do was stare in shock.

He screamed as the darkness engulfed his body and he could do nothing to stop it.

"_This is the Darkness left residing within the mirror. The Darkness that escaped from the mirror when Pit destroyed it." _

. . . . .

"Pit! Pit! Wake Up!"

The angel groaned in pain as he slowly lifted himself from the floor and rubbed his tired eyes. "Mmmff, Viridi… What is it?"

The Goddess of nature slapped Pit in the back of the head, "You idiot! Wake up! Dark Pit is missing!"

Pit's eyes widened, "W-Where is Pittoo?!" He got off of the floor.

Viridi was crouched down next to Palutena, tears trailed down her face as she stroked the green haired goddess's cheeks. "I don't know, but when I pulled you back from the Underworld, Palutena came with you."

The angel looked conflicted. He was obviously glad that Palutena was back, but now he had to worry about his dark counterpart. "I'm going back!"

"What? Pit no way! You're too exhausted!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I have to go! Please Viridi, let me go to the Underworld and save Pittoo."

"No way, your wings wi-" The goddess was interrupted when Arlon rushed into the room, panicked.

"My lady! We must evacuate the palace AT ONCE, the Underworld army is marching this way!" The butler panted as he tried to regain his breath. "And what's worse, they have several black chariots with them, we cannot risk you being caught in one!"

"W-What! No way! They broke my barrier AGAIN?!"

Arlon bowed, "I am deeply sorry my lady, we have failed to fix the barrier."

"I'll take them out myself then!" The goddess of nature said, "O-or use a reset bomb!"

"M-my lady, I do not think we'll be able to prepare a reset bomb in time. Also, you're in no state to be fighting, you've used up a lot of power sending Pit and Dark Pit into the Underworld, and we must protect both you and lady Palutena! I will stay here and do what I can. You must recover and collect your troops. We cannot risk your safety, Hades can easily capture you with his new chariots."

Pit looked from Arlon, to Viridi, to Palutena, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Arlon, please take Viridi and Palutena somewhere safe."

Viridi's head jerked up to look at Pit, "What are you saying Pit!? We can't leave you here to fight on your own!"

"There's no other choice. Arlon I think Viridi's gonna need you. She needs to collect her troops, and someone has to lead them, we can't risk Viridi leading them."

Arlon looked surprised, "Y-You cannot possibly hold off the entire army on your own!"

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"I'll stay and help you Pit!" Viridi exclaimed with a determined expression.

"No way Viridi, you may be a Goddess but your powers are limited just like mine and we can't risk you getting captured. The world needs your power for balance, just look at the sky right now! It's turning red since lady Palutena's powers are missing."

The goddess hissed and crossed her arms in irritation. "I wish you weren't right."

A sudden frenzy of coughs interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked to see the green haired goddess start to awaken.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit smiled with relief and crouched down next to her.

She smiled back, "Pit, If you plan on staying, please take this." She held out her hand and in her palm was a small purple stone with an angel wing engraved on it.

"What is this?"

"It's a flight stone, It'll allow you to fly on your own without me or Viridi, but the catch is that it only last 2 minutes and it'll only work once every hour." Palutena sighed.

"When did you get this?"

"I've always had it, but It only works for a month, so I saved it for an emergency like this." Palutena said, "Anyway, you're right Pit. Virdi and I are in no condition to fight Hades and his army right now. So, Viridi and I shall go to the Goddess sanctuary and collect our troops. I have no doubt that our palace is under attack right now Pit. It'll be difficult to find reinforcements."

Pit's wings dropped, "I thought so."

Palutena lifted herself from the floor, "Viridi, let's go. We have to warn the other Gods of Hades new chariots."

"Then Pit should escape with us!"

Palutena shook her head. "It'll take us 10 minutes to open a portal, someone needs to protect us."

The goddess of nature let out a loud huff, "Okay, let's do it. Pit, you be careful alright? And as soon as things get out of hand, RUN AWAY." The goddess tossed a small pouch to Pit, which Pit opened to reveal several gold coins, "We're telling you to run away..." Viridi sighed, "That's so ungodly of us."

"Unfortunately, we have no choice. Most of our troops have been attacked, our bases are in ruin, and you need to rest up."Arlon stated, "Phosphora has just reported to me that her troops have been ambushed and she's doing her best to weaken the Underworld army. Unfortunately, we are going to be outnumbered during this war."

Palutena looked into Viridi's eyes and placed her hands on the small goddess's shoulders, "Viridi, don't you understand? Hades has figured out a way to CAPTURE Gods and steal their powers. We CANNOT allow that to happen. I have no idea what I'd do if he got you. I don't even think I could live with myself if Hades ever caught you!"

Viridi blushed. "Okay, you're right."

Palutena smiled and hugged Viridi, then looked to Pit, "Good luck Pit. If you make it to my palace, there's a secret entrance to the God's sanctuary in my room that no other God has. Use it. Just place the stone to the blue doors in my room, the portal will take 10 minutes to open, so be sure to be alone when you do so."

Pit nodded. "I'll be there. Wait for me."

"Wait! Before we go, please take these Master Pit." Arlon interrupted and handed Pit a black, hooded, cloak, along with a small, golden, diamond encrusted pocket watch."The cloak will hide your wings. The watch will tell you the time and therefore, when you can use the stone."

"Thanks Arlon." Pit said as he took the cloak from Arlon, quickly put it on, and tucked the watch in his pocket.

"Alright let's go." The goddess of nature lifted her staff and pounded the floor. Viridi cast a spell, and a small wormhole formed in the air. "Please, keep fighting as long as you can, this is very difficult! Arlon, please lend me your power!"

Arlon quickly placed a hand to Viridi's shoulder and lent her all his strength to help her open the portal.

The light angel took a deep breath as he headed for the door. He'd taken down the Underworld army before, so he didn't worry this time. "_All I have to do is buy them enough time." _ He took a step to the giant oak doors and pushed them both open. They creaked open and darkness met his sight. The sky was now blood red, the moon illuminated the red colorings, and there was not a cloud in sight.

An army of millions of Underworld soldiers met Pit's sight. "_How did Hades manage to get this many soldiers?" _Pit thought to himself, but shrugged it off. He grabbed his bow and unscrewed it to reveal his double blades."COME AT ME!" He shouted and raced through the army of Underworld soldiers, his cloak raced behind himself. He took extreme caution to not stray too far away from the door.

The monsters tried to jump at Pit, but the angel was too fast for all of them. Pit hurriedly attacked at the enemies as every time one was destroyed, another would appear in its place. He slashed at Mik after Mik, until he noticed something odd. Some of the soldiers were part of the forces of nature! In surprise, he reflexively stopped attacking, thinking the soldiers of nature were on his side, but he was wrong. A Tourvix jumped at him, scratching him in the process. Pit flinched as a cut formed on his arm and began to bleed.

"W-What's going on?" He thought out loud as he attacked the Tourvix that had just slashed at him. Pit was caught in surprise as several Urgles began to topple over him. Pit struggled against their weight, but threw them all off eventually. "_Why is Viridi's army with the Underworld army?" _The angel wondered as he slashed at another Mik.

Before Pit could slash at another attacking enemy, it backed up along with the rest of the soldiers. The once energetic and bloodthirsty monsters had suddenly started to whimper and back far away from Pit. The angel stared and looked around in confusion, exhausted, and panting for air.

The monsters had began forming a pathway, as though someone were trying to get through. Pit tilted his head in confusion and gasped when he saw, "Pittoo!" He smiled, but his smile quickly faded as he noticed something completely off about his dark counterpart.

He held his swords in a battle stance, defensively. "P-Pittoo?"

The Dark angel marched up to his lighter counterpart and stopped a few feet away from him, "What's wrong Pit?" He asked with a worried tone.

Pit shook in fear. Something was definitely off about Pittoo, especially, his eyes. Pittoo now had one golden, yellow eye, and one regular, crimson red eye, but that wasn't it, his wings had traces of red feathers outlining the bottom, and he carried himself like a different person.

"Pittoo… W-what happened to you?" He asked with a trembling voice. For some reason, Pit couldn't do anything but fear his dark counterpart.

The dark angel shrugged with a malicious grin on his face, "I guess you could say, I became who I was truly meant to be. But what about you Pit? What are you wearing? It doesn't suit you. It doesn't suit, an 'angel of light.'"

Pit looked from side to side for an opening, he wanted to do nothing more than to run, but how could he? 10 minutes still hadn't passed, "Pittoo… l-let's fight these guys and get out of here." He said.

Pittoo grinned, "Actually, that's a good idea, I want you to come with me." The dark angel held out a hand.

"W-what?" The light angel asked, loosening his grip on his swords.

"Come with me to the Underworld."

"What? no!" Pit retaliated. "You're not Pittoo! Who are you?"

Pittoo sighed and looked around. "I guess I'll have to drag you down into the underworld with me?"

Pit immediately responded by getting back into his battle position,"_3 minutes left."_ "I won't go with you!"

The Dark angel grinned, "That's so like you Pit, wanting to fight so badly. You know you love to battle, you want to battle all the time, but you just can't say it because you don't want to ruin your 'innocent' reputation. Isn't that right?"

Pit flinched, he couldn't believe it! How did Pittoo know that? A pain tinged in Pit's heart, his desire to battle had suddenly increased and his lips were trying to form a grin. but he fended the desire off.

"That's why, I'll gladly help you release that energy!" Pittoo said as he pulled out his weapon. His weapon was odd though, it didn't look much like his old silver bow. The bow was now a black shadow, with laces of shadow wrapping around it.

The light angel could no longer think clearly, and charged at the other angel. Dark Pit smiled, fangs showing. "That's right Pit. Let it out." He said as he deflected Pit's blow with ease and retaliated with a slash back. Pit jumped far back, quickly put his bow together, and began to fire arrows at Pittoo. The dark angel spun his two blades at full 360 degree circles in full speed to deflect the arrows that Pit had launched at him.

Pit was startled, he never knew his dark counterpart could use a trick like that! Pit backed up in fear, and Pittoo inched closer in turn. "Poor Pitty. All alone to protect this big palace by yourself? What, have the goddess's completely stopped caring about you?" He grinned as he inched closer.

The white angel fired another shot, but the dark angel simply used the same trick he had used previously. "Keep shooting all you want Pit, I can deflect anything you throw at me."

Pit growled, pulled out his staff, and began shooting at Pittoo, but anything that was launched at Pittoo was deflected straight back to him, hitting him and causing him to fall the ground. Pit lifted himself from the ground with his trembling arms. He unscrewed his bow once more and attacked Pittoo with his two blades.

The dark angel deflected and threw him back with ease. "You're too sloppy Pit. I'd expect more from you." He snickered. "Just face it, you're done. Now, come with me."

Before Pittoo could grab Pit, the white angel looked back, spread his wings wide, and flapped off of the ground. He used the power of the flight stone to let himself fly, but as he started to lift himself off of the ground, Pittoo grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down. What happened next shocked Pit tremendously.

Pittoo wrapped his arms around Pit tightly, so that Pit's back was to him. He pushed Pit's sleeve to the side and bit into Pit's flesh, DEEPLY. The white angel cried out in pain and wormed and wiggled around, he fought desperately against his dark counterpart's grip, but he was so unnaturally strong that it was impossible. Pittoo sunk his teeth in deeper as a response to Pit's struggling and bit over the first flesh wound that he had just created. Pit cried out again as he saw blood begin to drip down to his chest, his black cloaks soaking up the red pigment to create a deeper shade of black.

Pit struggled to move his arm, as Pittoo bit into Pit's arm once more and started to lick off the blood that dripped down Pit's shoulder. He traced the bite marks with his tongue and chuckled to himself darkly. Pit couldn't help but moan in pain, a strange, warm sensation filled him on the inside. This had been the same angel who had kissed him just a few hours ago, now biting his shoulder until it bled. Tears dripped down Pit's cheeks and Pittoo laughed in response, but before Pittoo could do anything else, Pit regained control of his arms and jabbed Pittoo in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip.

Pit flapped his wings furiously to fly away, this time without Pittoo intervening. He flew as fast as possible, flying straight through any enemies that got in his way. The pain in his shoulder caused him to flinch each time he flapped his wings. He looked back to see if his dark counterpart was following him, but he wasn't. Dark Pit was simply staring from the earth, with a smug grin on his face.

The white angel looked away and zoomed away from the area as fast as he could, hearing his dark counterpart laughing behind him.

**Cheryl: I know someone's already used the evil Dark Pit plot, but c'mon, we all wanna see evil Dark Pit and submissive Pit. Plus it's part of the story. But I hope you enjoyed that :D **

**Dark Pit: You heard her Pit-stain they wanna see you be my slave so… Get on your hands and knees now. **

**Pit: o.o wah **

**Dark Pit: NAO!**

**Pit: Ah! *gets on hands and knees* **

**Dark Pit: *sits on Pit's back like a chair* **

**Cheryl: o.o awwwww**

**Dark Pit: *stares* what? **

**Feel free to review :D I feed off of reviews because it means that SENPAI NOTICED ME *w* NOTICE ME SENPAIIIIIIII~~~~~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rogue

**Cheryl: Heyyyy~ here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy~! **

**I've pretty much been spamming all the ask Pit or Dark Pit blogs on tumblr if you were wondering. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Admin L For making the cover of this story. You can check out her page on fanfiction. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE YAOI AND RAPE **

Chapter 6: Rogue

Pit hissed in pain as he sunk into the hot spring. The sizzling water healed his injuries and soothed Pit's worries. "_I'm so glad I found this hot spring." _A loud moan of relief escaped his lips as he felt his energy return and saw his few cuts begin to close up, but he was shocked to see that Dark Pit's bite hadn't healed at all! The marks had stopped bleeding, but they were still deep and red. They still looked fresh and hadn't healed one bit. Pit dunked himself in the water, soaking his hair in the process and looked back to his shoulder again, just to see that it still hadn't healed. He dunked himself into the hot spring and bobbed back up multiple times; but no matter how many times he dunked himself in the waters, the marks were still there. He rubbed his shoulder and traced the bite marks on his arm, flinching as they burned and caused him to cry out in pain once more before exiting the hot spring. The burning finally dimmed down when he exited the hot spring and put on his clothes.

He put his black cloak on, and as it overlapped his shoulders, he tucked his wings underneath. The bite on his arm began to burn slightly once more, but he ignored the pain and started to walk through the forest. Pit didn't know where he was going to sleep tonight, maybe he'd have to find a nice tree to sleep on for the night. Pit looked up to see the red sky. It was as though time had stopped. He didn't know whether it was day or night for Arlon's pocket watch didn't list if it was either A.M. or P.M. The angel looked down at the grass and sighed. He was in the middle of a random forest and had no idea how he'd get to Palutena's palace.

The angel put the hood of his cloak up and started walking, but his stomach began to growl loudly after a few steps. Pit sighed, "_I haven't eaten since yesterday. I wonder where I'll get some food?" _

Pit thought for a moment, maybe a nearby human town will have some food, Viridi did toss him a sack of gold for a reason, but where was the nearest town?

As the angel remained in deep thought and listened to the crickets chirp, his attention was caught by the sound of a rustling bush. Startled, his eyes shifted towards the direction of the noise, "Who's there?" He asked. To his surprise, it was a person, a HUMAN. It was a little girl, in fact, it was the same little girl that had found him as a ring!

Pit smiled at the little girl, "Hello there." but before they could engage in conversation, the little girl gasped and ran away.

"W-Wait!" The angel held out a hand as he watched the little girl go. "_Is there a town nearby?" _He wondered with a tilt of his head. Pit decided to follow the little girl, but followed from a distance and kept himself hidden from sight.

The little girl constantly looked behind to see if he was following, and let out a sigh of relief when she finally believed that she had lost him. Pit continued to follow for a few minutes until they reached a new setting. It was a town! The angel was so enticed with the scenery that he had lost sight of the little girl. "_This is amazing! So this is what a human town is like." _He observed the bustling townsfolk. A large market met Pit's gaze. Stalls of fruit and produce lined up along the sides of brick buildings, sculptures of Greek Gods circled around a large, marble, water fountain, and gravel paths snaked around the buildings. Men and women in chitons and togas rushed along the roads, gathering groceries, communing amongst each other, and doing other daily tasks.

Pit was slightly hesitant to enter the strange new area. He had never walked amongst the humans, he had only flew above them, but what else could he do? He was hungry, so he convinced himself to take the first step, and silently sneaked out of the forest to enter the town.

"What's wrong with the sky?"

Conversation amongst the humans caught Pit's attention.

"Aye, its been crimson red for a while now. The Gods must be angry." A large, fat man behind a produce stall spoke to a customer. "Tis a sign."

"Oh Gods! Hope this doesn't mean our crops will die this year."

"Aye, tis they will be dead at this rate. The moonlight does not suffice for a sun. The Goddess Palutena must be angry."

The angel froze at hearing his goddess's name, he had to fight with himself to keep in the tears. "_Lady Palutena, Viridi… I hope you're okay." _

Judging by how the humans spoke, Pit assumed that they weren't as literate as the Gods, but he had to ask someone for directions since he didn't know how to read the street signs. It was late, he was tired, hungry, and just wanted to sleep. So, Pit mustered up his courage and walked up to the two humans, pulling down the hood from his head to seem less menacing. The two humans stopped chatting and looked to him.

"'Scuse me." Pit started, "Would you gentlemen perhaps know where I could find an inn and get a meal? I've come from a long journey."

The two men politely pointed out the way to Pit. "Aye, the most famous inn in town be that way." The fat man pointed the way. "They'll give you bed and meal for a small fee."

"Thank you sir." "_What nice humans. THIS is why I want to protect them." _

"Tis nothing lad, best be careful. At night the leeches come out to mug the helpless, but now they've been out an' about all day since the sky turn red.

"I see… Well, thank you!" Pit smiled and waved as he went off.

Pit ran to the inn that the man had directed him to and was happy to see that it was a nice inn. The whole town was very pretty. Vegetation grew on the sides of the stone buildings and flowers encompassed the buildings. The angel trotted in with a yawn. He placed two gold coins on the front counter, where a man sat napping. The man was wearing a slightly dirtied toga, had dirty blonde hair, and a really red nose.

"Room, please." Pit yawned once more.

The man snapped awake with a snort, "Oh? Huh? Oh right." His eyes widened at the sight of the two gold coins in front of him, waking him up immediately. He smiled, "Here you are are sir, your room is room number 23, upstairs." The blonde man in the toga slid Pit the keys. "Kitchen's closed, but we can get you some bread and cheese."

"Thanks." Pit lazily replied and walked upstairs.

. . . . .

Pit lay down on the mattress that lay on the floor. The room was small and cozy. The window was to the right of the bed and gave Pit a full view of the red sky scenery. There was a small wooden dresser, and a full body mirror.

He grabbed a loaf of bread that had been delivered to his room and bit into it as he lay on his mattress and looked out the window. "_I wonder if Palutena and Viridi are okay… I hope Pittoo is okay too." _The boy almost cried at the thought of his dark counterpart. "_Pittoo, what happened? Was that really you I saw?" _

The scenery wasn't helping him sleep, so he got up and closed the curtains over the window, but the red light from outside continued to illuminate the room; which angered Pit. The angel growled under his breath as he sat up on his bed and thought about recent events. He took off his black cloak and threw it to the floor, his shoulder burned in pain as he shifted around.

He hissed as he traced the bite marks with his finger. "_Why didn't these marks heal? Did I not soak long enough?" _

The scenario with Pittoo replayed in his mind. He saw one yellow eye, and another red eye, blackish, red wings, and a devilish smile. "_No way was that Pittoo. Maybe's he's being controlled by the Chaos Kin? He did say that there was more than one. Yeah, maybe he's actually a ring right now, just like I was. That must be it, but… I still don't understand what this bite was for, and… how would Pittoo be able to know what I'm feeling if he's not the real thing?" _He continued to trace the bite marks on his shoulder.

"_That's so like you Pit, wanting to fight so badly. You know you love to battle, you want to battle all the time, but you just can't say it because you don't want to ruin your 'innocent' reputation. Isn't that right?" _

Pit flinched in remembrance of Dark Pit's words. What surprised him more than anything was how he had reacted to what Pittoo said; he remembered struggling to contain his smile. He shuddered and hugged himself in fear, "_What's wrong with me?" _

The boy angrily fell to the bed and buried his face in the pillow, mumbling to himself till he fell asleep.

. . . . .

"_Pit." _

The angel snapped awake and looked around the room frantically. "Who's there?" He panted. Pit could've sworn he heard someone call his name.

"_Pit." _The voice called again.

He gasped as he heard the blankets rustle. Before he knew it, a figure grabbed him and held him down, pinning him to bed by the arms and legs. the figure hid within the darkness and loomed over him. Pit tried to fight the stranger and screamed, but to no avail. The figure was unnaturally strong.

"Hey Pit-stain." One yellow eye and one red eye glowed within the darkness.

Pit's eyes widened, "P-Pittoo!" Before he could say anything, his dark counterpart chomped over his bite mark, deeply. The white angels mouth opened wide, but not a sound would come out for the pain was just too much to bare. He struggled underneath his dark counterpart and was startled to feel the dark angel start shifting around. A hand snaked down his waist and began to slide underneath his chiton and down his shorts. The lighter angel shivered at the foreign feeling of the Dark angel's touches, "P-Pittoo!" He blushed madly and tried to struggle away. "Y-You're not P-Pittoo!"

No matter how much he tried to escape, he just couldn't. Pit's mind was racing with questions, the first one being, how his dark counterpart had even found him in the first place.

"I am Pittoo." The doppelganger growled and bit even more deeply, "Don't doubt your master."

Pit flinched, "_Just face it Pit-stain, you WANT to be dominated by me." _His mind flooded with memories of Pittoo's dominating claims. Memories of all the times they had wrestled and Pittoo won, memories of the times that Pittoo had thrown him around like a rag doll, and memories of the times that Pittoo had given him orders.

A moan escaped the light angel's lips as he felt his length being fondled vigorously. "P-Pittoo! S-Stop!" He kept crying out as he felt his length becoming more and more erect. The Dark angel lifted his head from the lighter angel's shoulder and responded to his moans with a dark chuckle. Pittoo enjoyed his lighter counterparts embarrassed, submissive expressions, and knew that he wanted to see more.

"Just admit it Pit. You like this." He rubbed more roughly and aggressively. Stroking the tip, down to the shaft in a repeated pattern.

Pit cried out in lust as the darker angel began to pump faster and faster with his hand. "Wow Pit, I didn't expect you to get this loud so quickly." He smirked. All the submissive boy could do was moan. The light angel panted heavily with a flustered face as the darker angel smiled with delight. His hands gripped on the sheets tightly.

"Look at how hard you are already!" Pittoo chuckled as he looked into Pit's innocent, ocean blue eyes. The Dark Angel couldn't contain himself, he slammed his lips onto his light counterpart's lips, bruising him in the process. Pit whimpered in pain, allowing Pittoo to slip his tongue in his mouth and devour his counterpart in a passionate, french kiss.

The angel of light couldn't handle it anymore, the pleasure was overwhelming him. He gave out a loud cry as he came and Pittoo released his hold on his lips. Warm white fluids erupted out of Pit's erect length and soiled his clothes. As he came, tears dripped down his cheeks and his dark counterpart smiled with satisfaction. Through his sobs he cried, "P-P-Pittoo, why?"

"Don't call me Pittoo." The Dark Angel said menacingly, "And I'm just giving you what you want, my lovely, _innocent_, Pitty." He emphasized on the word innocent.

"I-I d-didn't want this." Pit sobbed.

"You can't lie to me Pit." His long tongues snaked out and began to lap at Pit's lips. "Don't you want mine Pit?"

The light angel gasped, "W-What?!"

"Don't you want to suck me off Pit? You know you want to please you master."

"M-Master?! No way!"

"Hmm~? But I thought you wanted me to dominate you Pitty."

Pit shook his head aggressively and squirmed.

"Heh, liar." Pittoo said as he quickly changed their positions. The Dark angel sat criss cross and placed his light counterpart on his lap, facing him.

Pits face was cherry red as he tried to struggle from Pittoo's grasp. "How many times to I have to teach you! You can't escape me." The Dark Angel growled and bit Pit's shoulder once more.

The light angel whimpered in pain. His hands were held together tightly by only one of Pittoo's hands. Pit shivered as he felt Pittoo's hand slide down to his ass and pull off his shorts completely.

"P-p-pittoo…" By now, Pit had almost completely given up on fighting back. He let his dark counterpart do as he pleased.

He moaned as Pittoo shoved a finger into his ass and began to rub around in circles. Pit moaned each time the fingers thrusted deeper into him. "Pittoo." He moaned out his dark counterparts name before falling back to the bed in exhaustion. "I-it h-hurts!"

"This tired already? I'm not done yet Pit." The dark angel chuckled as he inserted a second finger and began to rub around more aggressively as Pit whimpered in pain and tried to close his legs together, just to have them roughly spread apart again. "I-it hurts! I-it hurts!"

Pit cried out as Pittoo roughly inserted another finger and began to scissor him. He bit his chiton, trying to suppress his moans, but to no avail.

After a few minutes of fingering, Dark Pit determined that Pit was now ready. "Hmmm, it's gonna hurt more since you refused to suck mine, but I guess you like it that way, huh?" He taunted his exhausted counterpart.

The bite marks that Pittoo had left on Pit's shoulders burned intensely and forced Pit to cry out in pain. Dark Pit was confused at first, but realized what was happening, and smirked with satisfaction. "Wow Pit, you really are a naughty boy." He taunted the screaming Pit. "Guess I should help you out." Pittoo grabbed Pit's legs and pried them open. Pittoo took off their chitons and shorts so that they were only in their undershirts.

The Dark Angel pulled out his full length, which was slightly bigger than his lighter half's. "The mirror of truth doesn't lie Pit. Are you embarrassed about your size?" He teased as he aggressively slipped it into Pit's ass, earning a pained cry. Dark Pit groaned with ecstasy and started to slowly thrust in and out. Though, It didn't take long for the Dark Angel to start pounding away.

Pit screamed and whimpered at the aggressive length inside of him.

"Oh no, you're bleeding." Dark Pit said boredly and continued his aggressive pounding, using the blood to help him thrust faster.

Pit couldn't speak, all he could do was enjoy the pain and pleasure that Pittoo was giving him. The Dark Angel began thrusting even faster allowing the sound of slushing juices and moans to be heard throughout the room. Unconsciously, the light angel's arms began to raise and reach for the dark angel that was looming above him, "P-please t-take m-me!" He whimpered.

Pittoo didn't bother to slow down and quickened his pace, chuckling, He grabbed his light counterpart's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He grabbed Pit's erect dick and began to stroke it again, "Y-You're a-ah-almost ready Pit." He smiled and panted along.

All the light angel could do was whimper as he felt himself unload much more quickly this time, while the dark angel continued his relentless thrusting and moaning.

It took about 30 minutes before Pittoo was ready to cum and after five more aggressive thrusts, sending off a loud cry from Pit with each, Pittoo came inside of Pit and let his warm juices flow through Pit's ass as he listened to Pit's screams. "ah~, if only your goddess could see you now."

Pit cried in shame. He was ashamed, but tremendously happy at the same time and didn't know why. He was enticed with pleasure and forced to give in to his lust. He panted heavily, shielding his embarrassed face with his arms, ashamed at what he was doing.

Pittoo grinned at Pit's reactions and slowly moved the light angel's hands down, "You don't need to be ashamed about giving in little slut." He said as he lightly kissed Pit on the lips. "Because you're mine. I'm the only one that can see this face of yours." He cupped Pit's face with one hand.

The light angel couldn't help but smile. It was as though he wasn't himself anymore, just as Pittoo wasn't acting like his usual self.

The Dark angels sudden gentleness had ceased when he unexpectedly grabbed Pit and sat him on his lap once more. The Dark Angel slowly sat Pit's ass on his dick and moved the light angel up and down by the hips, sending little moans from Pit as he started slowly, but progressively got faster.

Pit didn't want to admit it, but he was really beginning to enjoy having sex with Pittoo. The thrusting got more and more aggressive, and Pittoo's bullying got even more severe, but Pit enjoyed it. He almost said the word 'master' more than once, but he didn't know why. He just didn't care.

Dark Pit shoved his full length into Pit, but before he could thrust again, Pit began to move his own hips. This amused the dark angel and so Pittoo sat back and relaxed with a wide smirk on his face. Pit used his shoulders as support to try and move as fast as he could, but it obviously wasn't enough for Pittoo, since he began thrusting once more, making Pit struggle to keep up. Pit hugged his dark counterpart as he heard the slapping of their juices and felt his other's arms touch him everywhere, sending what felt like jolts of electricity throughout his body.

They came at the same time, and this time, Pit proceeded to lick up the cum that his counterpart had produced.

Pittoo chuckled, "mm-ahh, P-Pit y-you're a goo-ah-good s-slut." He pet the brown hair of the submissive partner and Pit began to suck his full length. Pit sucked on it for a while before beginning to deepthroat his partner, which surprised Pittoo even more. Pit's moans vibrated against Pittoo's dick, causing the dark angel to moan with pleasure. Pit licked the tip teasingly before stuffing the whole thing in his throat once more and swallowing. Pittoo came after 10 minutes of Pit's blowjob.

No matter what happened. Pit never called Pittoo master like he wanted. He absolutely refused, but he didn't know why. He felt like he had already submitted, but at the same time he felt so conflicted.

Despite the relentless hours of fucking, Pittoo still wasn't done. Time seemed to have stopped as the red sky illuminated the room and never faltered.

After his 32nd orgasm, the light angel's eyes drooped down as exhaustion overcame him, but before he could get to sleep, Dark Pit laid down next to him and snaked an arm around his stomach to pull him in for a hug. "You're almost ready Pit." And strangely, the light angel smiled. "_Master." _

**Cheryl: You know, when I read this chapter, the sex scenes seem kinda similar to xbooxbooxbear, and that was completely unintentional. (I guess I just don't know how to be original with my sex scenes?)The evil Pittoo plot is somewhat like one of her short stories but I didn't actually take the idea from her. I mean, don't we ALL want to see evil Dark Pit? ;D (You can read her story "Trophy" on fanfiction to see for yourself) **

**There will be more Yaoi, and yuri if possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait! I have finals this week so it has been CRAZY. Expect new chapters next week! :D And feel free to review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Almost There

**Cheryl: *Le cries***

**Pit: Why are you crying Cheryl? **

**Cheryl: *blows into a tissue* This f*cking budweiser commercial with the puppy getting lost and sh*t. F*ck you Budweiser! F*ck you and your adorable puppy commercials. *blows into tissue again and wipes hand over Pit's chiton crying* **

**Pit: D: eww *runs to a hot spring* **

Pit snapped awake, eyes wide open, gasping for breath as he sat up and placed a hand to his chest. "W-What kind of dream was that?" He asked himself, as he tried to get his thoughts together to calm himself down.

It was a dream right? He continued to ponder as his eyes scanned the room. Nothing had changed, there were no signs of anyone breaking and entering, nothing was out of position. His clothes weren't... dirty. "_Did we actually…" _

A sudden hiss escaped Pit's lips as he clenched onto his shoulder in pain. His arm sizzled and burned immensely. "W-What's going on." The frightened angel continued to ask himself in both frustration and fear.

he scrambled out of the bed and fell onto the floor on both hands and knees. He hissed once more as the bite mark on his shoulder continued to sizzle and burn. Pit cried out in pain and couldn't help but curl up on the floor. "_I feel so weak…" _The angel's eyes looked to the drawn curtains of his room's window. The red sky continued to illuminate through the curtains and into Pit's room, casting red shadows everywhere. "_I hope Lady Palutena's okay." _

Ever since Palutena and Viridi had fled to the Goddess's realm, Pit's connection with them had disappeared, and therefore he had no idea what was going on. Would Palutena and Viridi have their armies ready before he got there? Was everything alright in the Goddess's realm? Had Hades broken into the Goddess's realm?

The angel of light shuttered at his last thought. "_No, they'll be alright." _Pit lifted himself off of the floor, flinching as the bite on his arm began to tinge with pain once more. The angel ignored the pain and proceeded to stand up.

"Morning Pit-stain."

The angel froze in place as the greeting voice rang in his ears. The voice was so familiar, so cold. No. It couldn't be?

His head slowly turned to look behind himself. Pit gasped in shock, eyes filled with horror. He turned his body to face his dark counterpart and slowly backed away.

"P-Pittoo! No way! How the Hell-!" Pit's hands immediately clasped onto his mouth. When had he ever used such foul language? It wasn't like him. "Why are you here?!"

His dark counterpart shrugged, "I'm here because you want me to be." He snickered, "And when did you start using words like 'hell'?"

The light angel blushed crimson, "T-That was an accident! And anyway, what do you mean 'I want you to be here'?"

"_This can't be the real Pittoo." _The confused Pit quickly walked up to his dark counterpart and swiped a hand through his figure. His hand went straight through his counterpart's body! It was a fake!

"I knew it! You are just an illusion!" His hand clenched into a fist as a growl escaped his throat.

"Am I Pit? Am I just an 'ILLUSION'?" The dark angel grabbed onto the other's hand with a rock solid grip.

The light angel gasped in shock, "W-What?!" He pulled away and backed up once more. "What are you?"

Pittoo sighed with an annoyed expression plastered onto his face. "I might have my own body, but I am still a reflection of you. I can touch you because I am you, but at the same time you aren't me. It's a weird riddle isn't it? Well, let's just say that Hades power lets me do whatever I want."

Pit didn't know what to think. He couldn't touch his dark counterpart, but the other could touch him easily! He was completely vulnerable. The light angel gulped, wanting to ask the one question that was haunting his mind, "Did we really do it last night?"

Pittoo smiled, "Did we?" then sighed, "Technically no, it was a dream. So you could say I 'mind fucked you.'"

The light angel blushed furiously, so he was still a virgin physically, but not so much mentally. His eyes squeezed shut as his thoughts trailed to relive the scenario that had occurred last night. It felt so real, so… good. The light angel shook his head furiously at the thought.

The Dark angel interrupted his thoughts, "We could do it now if you want, but I'd prefer to fuck you in the flesh."

The light angel blushed furiously, he had no idea how to respond to that. They were in the middle of war and his counterpart wanted to have SEX with him? His face distorted to give a disgusted look, "Sorry, but I'll pass." He glared and quickly changed the subject. "Well then, since you're here, aren't you going to kill me?"

The Dark angel smiled and shook his head. "You're already doing that yourself Pit." His arm raised and a finger pointed to the mirror behind them. In a flash of shadow, Pittoo disappeared.

Pit huffed, "Way to make a dramatic exit ass hole." His eyes widened and his hands clamped to his mouth once more. "_Why am I talking like that? Only Pittoo talks like that!"_

Reluctantly, he turned on his heels to look towards the full body mirror. The angel's eyes widened in shock. Where once was his beautiful, ocean blue left eye was now a glowing, crimson red eye. Pit rushed up to the mirror to get a closer look, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "_What's happening to me!?" _He panicked and rubbed his left eye furiously, but to no avail. His teeth clenched in fury, revealing two rows of somewhat sharpened teeth. The angel's mind rushed as he spread his wings to see that the base of his wings were blackening as though the dark coloring were spreading throughout his wings. In panic, anger, and fear, Pit growled as his fist met the glass mirror and shattered it into pieces. As he took deep breaths to calm himself down, his dark counterpart's laughing echoed throughout the room. "Pittoo, what are you doing to me?"

There was no answer.

The angel of light sighed, he had to get to the palace and QUICKLY. Maybe Lady Palutena would know what was going on. Pit quickly gathered his things, covered himself with his cloak, and hurried out the door. The inn owner called him for breakfast, but Pit felt too rushed to stay, and so he tossed another gold piece to the owner and left.

As soon as he exited the building he proceeded to jog out of town, bumping into several humans along the way, but Pit was in too much of a hurry to apologize, and really he just didn't care.

Eventually, the angel found his way out of town and into another forest. "_The portal… I can feel it from that way." _For some unknown reason, Pit was now able to sense the direction from which the portal was coming from, it was as though the Goddess's were calling out to him and urging him to press on with haste.

The angel was conflicted on whether to believe that was a good thing or a bad thing, but either way he knew he needed to hurry.

A faint buzz in his cloak pocket caught his attention as he ran through the forest. In his pocket he pulled out the flight stone that Palutena had given him, it vibrated and glowed a bright green in his palm as though it were urging him to use it. Pit gripped onto it and focused, but before he could use it a twig snapped and several bushes rustled. His neck snapped back, breaking his concentration, as he quickly hid behind the nearest tree.

The angel's eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. It was Palutena's centurions! But instead of wearing their usual golden armor, they were wearing black and red armor that gave them an eerie look. Were they really Palutena's soldiers? Pit could swear they looked exactly like the centurions, but these were dark versions!

The angel grinded his teeth in frustration. They were losing so many allies in this war that Pit feared for the Goddess's safety.

Before Pit could sneak away from the dark centurions a loud holler and clang caught his attention. He looked back to see several regular centurions jump out to attack the phonies. Pit was excited until he saw a whole flock of dark centurions head their way. Once again he hid himself behind a tree as the Dark Centurions passed by with loud footsteps. The light centurions were quickly overwhelmed and captured, but that wasn't the end of it.

In shock, Pit witnessed the transformation of the light centurions into dark centurions. The light centurions fell to the ground before being sedated and having several blades shoved into their backs, The centurions cried out before their armor slowly turned black. Now, they began to rise once more as Dark Centurions.

The light angel desperately wanted to eliminated the enemies, but knew that it was too risky.

"Hades." The light angel growled to himself before slipping away, using the cover of the forest to his advantage.

Pit gazed at the sky, "_I'll bet there are more dark centurions around here. Should I stay low and stick to the ground? Or should I fly high enough that no one will be able to see me?"_

The angel was forced to think quickly as he noticed several dark centurions beginning to march his way. "_I have to get out of here." _

The light angel quickly grasped onto the flight stone and held it close to his chest. He felt his wings begin to flap and felt as though a weight was beginning to lift from his shoulders. His body began to loom above ground and he sped into the air as fast as he could.

"W-Whoa!" His wings flapped wildly as he tried to balance himself. It was nothing like when Palutena gave him the power to fly, he was entirely on his own this time. With great force, Pit boosted himself up even higher and launched himself straight towards the direction of Palutena's palace at an accelerating speed. It was incredible! Never had Pit flown so fast before! The forest below him quickly rushed by and the wind howled furiously in his ears as he flapped rapidly. "_I only have 2 minutes, I better hurry." _

With that thought, Pit focused on flying. "_I can feel it! I can feel the Goddess's portal calling out to me! It's not too far away." _

The light angel could just barely see Palutena's palace begin to emerge. The tiny palace was shrouded in a mist of red, and the red moon loomed over it as though to honor its destruction. It was a beautiful sight.

_Ba-thump. _

Pit gasped in shock and slowed down, placing a hand on his throbbing chest. Both his heart and shoulder were screaming in pain, but he ignored the pain and continued flying. "_I have to get to the goddesses soon." _ His face cringed as his heart continued to throb, sending echoes of his beating heart ringing through his ears.

_Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump. _

As the angel desperately tried to regain his energy, a black shadow whizzed past him at an incredible speed, as though to mock him. The shadow continued to fly at an exhilarating speed, leaving Pit incredulous. It was heading right for Palutena's palace!

"_No way… Is it possible?" _Pit's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "_He's gonna destroy the portal!" _The light angel flapped his wings furiously, flying as fast as possible, ignoring the pain in his chest and shoulder.

Outstretching his wings, the light angel caught a wind current and was eventually able to make it right behind Dark Pit. The light angel growled, he threw off his cloak and let gravity take it to the ground. With the weight of the cloak gone, Pit was able to fly slightly faster, but it still wasn't enough to keep up with his dark counterpart.

One red eye and one golden eye looked straight to Pit with a grin stretched across the shadows face. The shadow then proceeded to take out a sniper rifle and began firing at the angel behind. Pit nimbly dodged the purple lasers that came his way, but was frustrated that it slowed him down. No way could he let Dark Pit reach the palace before him.

Pit grabbed his bow and began firing arrows at his counterpart. Of course Dark Pit easily dodged or deflected them, but Pit relentlessly continued to fire.

_Ba-thump. _

A pain twinged in his heart once more, causing Pit to flinch and lose his guard. A purple laser grazed his wing, burning off some feathers and leaving a large burn that slowed Pit down immensely.

The Light angel cried out in pain. "_Pittoo how could you-!" _Pit's thought's were cut off, all he could feel was anger. "_I'll never forgive you!" _It was no longer out of desperation to get to his goddess, but his lust for revenge against Pittoo that fueled Pit to continue flying. Pit's face contorted to give off a look of hate, rage, anger, agony, and bloodlust. He rushed towards his dark counterpart, suddenly gaining the speed he needed to reach Pittoo. The pain in his wing, shoulder, and chest were nothing compared to the anger Pit felt towards Pittoo.

"PITTOO!" He shouted in an inhumane tone; something that he had never heard before.

The dark shadow looked back and was surprised to see the light angel at his face.

Pit flew above Pittoo and grabbed onto his throat. He tried to choke the life out of him, but Pittoo easily got out of his grip and nimbly switched their positions.

The light angel clawed at his counterpart, desperately trying to grab some part of the shadow that snickered above him.

"Pit! You should see your face right now! It's priceless! Who would've thought the angel of light could make such a face." The shadow laughed as he rushed towards the palace.

The palace was only a few miles away by now. "Oh look at that Pit." Pittoo continued his taunting, "You're so close! We're almost there."

Pit tried desperately to attack his counterpart, but it was as though he couldn't touch him. This couldn't be an illusion could it?

Eventually, his energy was drained out and left him virtually helpless. The light angel felt his arms fall to his sides as his dark counterpart tucked his arms underneath his legs and back for support.

_Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump, BA-THUMP. _

Pit cried out as his heart relentlessly throbbed, until eventually his eyes began to falter, giving him sweet relief.

The Dark angel grinned, "You reached your limit 3 minutes ago yet you continued to fly? I almost feel bad for having to destroy your portal Pit, you definitely tried your best to get there… All in vain though."

**Cheryl: I'd love it if viewers would R&R :D R&R's brighten my day a lot :D even the bad ones brighten my day honestly. I hope you're liking my fanfic so far, I work really hard on it because I really want to make my readers happy :3 'Cause I'm honestly terrible at making people happy irl (cause im terrible at socializing), so I like to make readers, and myself happy online. :D If you've been sticking to this series throughout, thank you so much! It really means a lot to me! This story should be no more than 15 chapters long(20 at most) if you were wondering, but I could always make more stories. :D **


End file.
